The Joker has a heart
by Constantine1991
Summary: What if everything you knew about The Joker was wrong? What if he could feel, what if he could love someone? A new doctor is in Arkham and The Joker is smitten. Non-canon. Rated M for swearing, adult themes and sexual situations. Joker's POV Nolanverse/BtAS/DCUO
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone this is my first Joker/Harley story please be kind. I am using the image of Heath Ledger's Joker for this story but he is very non-canon in this since it is a 'what if The Joker had feelings' kind of story. So sorry to disappoint if anyone is looking for regular Joker. Anyways hope you enjoy!_**

**_CeCe _**

* * *

**Arkham asylum, Urgh! Talk about depressing! No wonder the prisoners are insane, you had to be to stay here! Get it!** I had to laugh at my joke, no one else would. Not in my cell anyways. My cell, three brick and one reinforced glass wall which contained a door of the same glass. No much of a home if you ask me! Just a cot, sink and a toilet! My old hangouts were better and they were abandoned!

"GET YOUR FILTHY HEADS OFF ME!" A familiar voice rang through the corridor. Harvey Dent and two guards walked past the glass and into the cell opposite mine. After securing him, the two guards quickly closed the door and left.

"Making friends again are we Two-Face?" I laugh as get up from my cot and made way to the window**. Arkham may be depressing but at least there were some interesting characters around.**

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT IRRITATING NOISE!" The Penguin barked from the cell next door.

"Can it bird!" Two-Face glared.

"QUIET IN THERE!" Shouted the guard from down the hall. "DOCTORS PASSING!" A deep horn sounded and the gates down the hall open. Two doctors walked passed my cell and stopped just a little before my 'window' ended. Odd, one of them was close to the window and was just staring at me. **Well if it's a show you want, a show you're gonna get**! I turn to scare the doctor but stop. Who was this? I never seen her before. Blonde hair and big blue eyes, thin waist and long legs. She was beautiful beyond words, a total babe. I couldn't help but walk closer to the glass, needing to see her close up. The other doctor turned and stared at us, white in the face.

"Doctor Quinzel! Please do not stand so close to the glass The Joker is a very dangerous man!" He squealed. **Doc Quinzel huh? **She took a small step back but made no move to walk past. I stared at her as she stared back at me. **Looks like I will have to make to first move! **I couldn't help but wink at her which in return she blushed and smiled. **That smile, oh it just fills me to up. Not that I would tell anyone. **

" Doctor, we should get back up now" Sadness filled the pretty doctors eyes as well as my heart and with a finale smile she left my view. Moments later I heard another loud horn sound and gates slamming!

"Hey! Did anyone see that blonde chick?" Edward Nigma shouted out.

"What a babe!" Jonathan Crane replied.

"The things I would do to that body! The girl is gonna get it, if it's the last thing I do!" Oswald cried. His comment burned my ears and enraged my anger.

"Yeah, like you would know what to do virgin!" Harvey growled. The whole hall filled with laughter from everyone except from two people, The Penguin and The Joker.

"ENOUGH!" I scream, sentencing the hall to quiet. No one made a peep, not even Oswald. Harvey was looking at me funny at which I glare back at.

"You ok Joker?" Before I could answer the two guards from earlier came into sight and opened my door.

"It's time for your session with Doctor Arkham Joker!" One of them grunted as the other cuffed me and escorted me out the cell. **Good, I need some fresh air.**

* * *

"Session 57, This is Doctor Arkham with Patient 2997" The man stated into the mic on the table between them. "How are you feeling today?" I don't even look at him, I never do, I just sit there and not say a single word, never have never will. "What is your name?" They don't know me other than The Joker, nobody knows. **Ha! Even I don't know! Or that I can't remember it. **"Don't you want to say anything? Anything at all?" **He is pleading with me now, oh how adorable! Must be desperate with 57 tapes of him asking questions to nothing! HA!**

Only five minutes into the session and he finally called it to a close by turning off the mic. I stare at the door waiting for the guards when I was surprised.

"It's been eight months since you arrived here and you haven't spoken much to anyone apart from follow patients. I can't help you unless you tell me something, anything!"

"I want a new doctor" I say slowly are I stare deeply into his eyes.

"You have had thirteen different doctors..."

"I want..."

"Yes a new doctor, I know but..."

"I..."

"I can't do..." **Enough of this shit! **I rise from the table and slam my hands on it, lurching forwards, growling in annoyance. Once the old man stopped whimpering and yapping I continued.

"I want a new doctor, yes. But I already know who!" This took the man by surprise.

"You know?"

"Yes"

"Who"

"I want... Doctor Quinzel!"

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Sorry it's short and not much of Harley but really its just a taster. Reviews will defiantly tempt me to write like a manic so please review.**_

_**Cece**_

_**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Doctor Quinzel with The Joker, Patient 2997. Today's date is September 17th, session one..."

"Popping your cherry am I?" I had to laugh at the young blonde in front of me. She looks up from her notes that are scattered over the table. She was blushing heavily as if she were naked in front of her colleagues. "I gotta say I didn't except the old doc to hurry the process like this. What, two days? I'm impressed!"

"Well, it's not every day a patient requests a certain..."

"Oh I didn't request anything doc, I demanded!" I growled and stared deeply into her baby blues. The doctor quickly dropped her gaze to her notes which where blank of course. **I can see you, yes you in there! Buried deep under that... silly little...act you try to pull. **Once she regained composure, the young doc lifted her beautiful face to me.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Joker?" **Hold the phone...**

"What did you just call me?"

"Urm... Mr. Joker" Doctor Quinzel said slowly as she feared it annoyed me.

"Why not 'patient 2997'?" I ask rolling my eyes at the name all the doctors called me, all except for her.

"I...urm..." the pretty blonde seems to shake a little. "Would you prefer patient 2997?" I tutted at her question.

"No! But you haven't answered my question, which was very rude of you!" Then suddenly I see something change in her eyes.

"Well to answer your question, I don't like referring to my patients as a number. How am I supposes to communicate with you when I call you a number like you are nothing but a statistic. That's no way to start a foundation to work on." To tell the truth, her answer surprised me. I slowly raise my hands and applause her.

"Very nice doc and if you don't mind me saying, a very beautiful one you are." Silence filled the room for a minute, boring the hell out of me until she finally got over my comment.

"You never answered my question"

"And what was that toots?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better now I have seen your pretty little self"

"Is that why you asked for me?" **Oh, looks like I've pissed someone off... Hell, she looks hot even when she's angry!**

"No... that isn't why..." I slowly lick my dry lips. "But it is a plus side!" I roared.

"Why did you then?"

"_Tut tut tut... _That's for another time doll face"

"Then tell me why you do the things you do?"

"Why don't you tell me why I do the things I do?" This threw her and I knew it, that's why I asked her. **Let's see how smart the brain is under that blonde hair!**

"Others would say you do it for fame, money and power. But I don't think you do" It took her mere seconds to reply.

"I KNOW what OTHERS think but I what to KNOW what YOU think!" I growled again.

"Well ok..." doc took an unneeded deep breath and stared into my eyes "I think you do what you do to stand out from the crowd. To show the world your doings like some sideshow filled with wicked humour. As if you where trying to show the world something"

"And what would be that something?"

"That is what I want to find out"

"So you're not here to 'cure' me?" I made quote marks with my fingers as I spoke that silly word.

"Oh I'm here to do that too"

"HA!" I yelled making her jump from her skin. "I like you doc but you have a long way to go"

"What do you mean?" **Too soon for that cupcake, too soon! **Then something crossed his mind that bothered him deeply.

"What's your name?" I ask sincerely.

"It's Doctor Quinzel..."

"No no no, what's your first name?" **Dumb bint!**

"I'm afraid I am not allowed to share that information with you..."

"Then what was all that shit about 'a foundation to work on' if I don't even know your fucking name?" My swearing scared her a little but she dealt with it.

"Ok, it's Harleen"

"Harleen Quinzel?"

"Yes that is my name" I thought of her name in my mind. **Harleen Quinzel... Harleen... Harley... Quinzel... **Then it hit me and my side spilt as I roared. "What? Does my name amuse you?" She asked as her eyes shined with hurt. I stop with a smile on my face and look at them baby blues. **So beautiful.**

"Harleen Quinzel. It's ok but it's not you," that shuck her up and removed the look of hurt. "Now if we take that and mix it up a bit you get... Harley Quinn!" My scares picked up as I smiled brightly.

"As in harlequin? The famous clown figure?" She asked confused.

"The one and only" I could see Harley thinking over the name in her mind but what next really surprised me. Harley began to laugh.

"You know, I have never heard that before" she laughed.

"Harley Quinn, I like it, it brings a smile to my face!" I laugh along as I trace the scares on my face with my fingers making her laugh even more. Her eyes shined so bright, her smile was pure pleasure. I have never seen anything like that in my whole life. Harley slowly stop laughing and looked at me with a smile on her face, making my heart sink a little.

"What's your name Joker?" **She had to ask didn't she! **I stopped laughing instantly which caused her to wipe that smile off her face.

"Oh Harley... still reading questions off that stupid piece of paper?" She bowed her head low, as if a child was being told off. **Damn that is adorable!** "And after we got so far too," I huff. "Do you know how many doctors I have had Harley?" She shakes her head which was still hung low. "They all ask me the same, old, boring questions. Over and over! Like a broken record on repeat. Name? Age? Bad childhood? Fears? Blah blah blah blah blah!" I wave my heads around wildly making the chains around my wrist jingle. "Why don't you ask me something you ACTUALLY want to know and not the suits upstairs? It's ALLLLL about the suits!" If I thought Harley surprised me before, I was wrong. She simply picked up the paper of questions and ripped it into pieces in front of me. I was too shocked to laugh; all I could do was stare. Most doctors would have ran a mile by now. **Who are you Harley Quinn?**

"You see Mr Joker, I don't care if 'the suits' don't get there answers. I care about the well-being of my patients and not just the one hour that I meet them for but for the whole time they are in my care. If these questions are uncomfortable for you then please tell me and we will move on to the next until you are ready to tell me or until you find a subject you are willing to talk about." I was shocked. It was like Batman had entered the room and started dancing the Macarena. "Mr Joker?"

"When did you become a shrink?"

"Excuse me?"

"When did you start being a shrink?" **Why is that question so hard for you to remember?**

"Urm... actually... I started today" **SAY WHAT!**

"WHAT?!" I didn't expect that.

"I just graduated last month and started my internship under Dr. Arkham two days ago." She was blushing wildly.

"You started two days ago?" She nodded. "That day I saw you outside my cell, was that your first day?" She nodded again. "BASTARDS!" Anger filled my veins as I bang my fists on the table. **How dare they! How dare they!**

"Mr. Joker, what is wrong?" I have scared her again with my outburst. **What is wrong with me? Why am I so upset that the fucker, Arkham, has thrown Harley into the lion's den without any experience? You have a plan Joker, stick to the plan!**

"Oh Harley, one day you will understand. But for now let's talk about...you"

"Me?"

"Yes you" I smile to her sweetly, which she returned with a laugh. Only this laugh was new and strange as if she figured something out.

"You are a funny one Joker but I wasn't born yesterday," my smile fell quickly. "Let me guess you going to try to worm your way into getting every bit of information you can get from me and turn it against me." **Oh smart but no, that's not it. **I just look at her all smug. "Or," **Wait, she isn't done yet!** "you are going to try to play the victim. Guilt trip me into feeling sorry for you so that can manipulate me into doing things for you and make me help you escape." **Wow! **I just stare with wide eyes at her, I'm pretty sure my mouth is slightly agape too. **How the hell did she know?**

"Well it seems like you're not just a pretty face after all Harley. I misjudged you, I am sorry" **Wait, I did just apologize? Why in all of Hell's glory did I do that for!** The doctor just shrugged it off with a smile.

"Hey no worries, it's the hair" Harley joked and I actually laughed.

"Looks like I'm not the only Joker in here" we both laugh at our private joke when I see a glint in her eyes. **You sure are not like the other docs shnookums. **Before I know it, a bell rang to say our session was over, much to my disappointment. Gathering her items, Harley made her way over to the door when she turned back to me.

"See you soon Mr. Joker" and with that she left the room. I just glare at the door separating us as if it was The Batman himself. I always have a smile on my face but this smile was my biggest and it was all because of her. **Because of my Harley Quinn.**

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think?**

**I thought I would mix Harley up a little bit to make her seem more difficult for The Joker.**

**Anyways if you don't like this take on Joker or Harley please tell me.**

**Or if you do please tell me as well.**

**CeCe**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been over a week since I had my session with the beautiful Harley Quinn and much to my annoyance, I haven't seen her since. I haven't seen a single doctor at all, no sessions, nothing. Usually my sessions accrued three times a week when I had the other doctors, at first I thought maybe it was a weekly thing since we met on a Thursday but today is Sunday and I wasn't called to the room at all. **Maybe she's ill? Oh I do how my Harley is ok. **Over the time of not seeing her, my brain constantly pictured the blonde beauty no stop. Over and over my mind thought about our session, no one has affected me in such a way. All I could think about was her smile, that lovely blonde hair, them stunning baby blues. It was making me crazy. **I have to see her again. **I peered above me to see if she was there. I was sitting at a table in the dinner hall. It was a large room with no windows. Above me was a walkway that surrounded the four walls, guards with snipers stood there peering at us along with doctors that studied how we went about our ways. Harley wasn't there. I don't know if she was here before since it's only been three days since I was allowed back into the hall, the right was removed for a month due to bad behaviour.

"Word from the outside says that Bane and Freeze are keeping the bat busy" Harvey casually states while playing with his silly coin. Jonathan, Edward, Oswald, himself and I were sat around the table. The 'head table' as the other residents called it. Only the elite members of The Rogues where allowed to sit at this table.

"No word on your ex then Two-Face?" Scarecrow sneered cause the rest of the table to snicker. Dent only growled, mumbling a threat under his breath. This only caused Oswald to bark louder, he seemed to be really happy just of lately. **I hate that stupid bird!**

"What the hell are you so happy about chicken?" Harvey growled.

"I heard you have a new doctor" The Riddler dropped in. Fatso himself beamed at this.

"AND IT'S PENGUIN, DENT! Yes! I have! Such a little hot doctor I have, the things I would do to that body. It makes me tingle. And she likes me to!" He started to clap his hands like a sea lion and rocked back and forth. I never really liked him; he always stank of fish and had no sense of humour at all. Plus he was a really pervert when it came to women, I remember once he pinched Poison Ivy's butt. **HOO-hoooo good times!**

"Oh please! Like any woman would wanna touch you!" Scarecrow laughed.

"Shut it ginger!"

"Tell you about your new doctor Oswald" Nigma said quickly while looking at the snipers above him. This was the only time, apart from sessions, that we ever get outside our cells and the last thing we wanted was that freedom to be removed.

"Skinny, hot and totally into me!" I barley listen to him at all, Oswald thought anything with tits was hot.

"Who is she?" Two-Face puzzled.

"Doctor Quinzel!" **What!**

"No way! That fit young doctor from a couple of days back?" Crane's mouth dropped. **My Harley is doctor to THIS THING! No, that can't be right, SHE'S MY DOC! MINE!**

"That's her! And she wants me. I'm gonna do some rotten things to that little body, really nasty things. I'm gonna..." **NO ONE TOUCHES MY HARLEY QUINN! **I fly off the handle, unable to contain myself no longer. The anger from not seeing her for so long flows through my veins, filling me with hate. I stand from the table and quickly grab Oswald's jumpsuit, throwing him to the floor. Before I know it, I'm above the fat bird, punching at his face with all my force. Panic spread across the hall, the door burst open as doctors and guards came storming into the hall. One of them grabbed my arm from behind, giving The Penguin a chance to lay a hard punch to my jaw. The force of it split my lip and bruised my cheek instantly. As I saw red, the guard holding my arm took this as a chance to drag me away, kicking and screaming.

"I WILL KILL YOU PINGU! YOU'RE A DEAD BIRD!"

The next thing I knew I was being flung into the session room where Dr. Arkham was leant across the table with his arms crossed, not looking very happy.

"What is the meaning of this riot you just caused in the dinner hall?" He asked sternly.

"Where is my doctor?" I demand.

"I want to know why you attacked patient 4..."

"WHERE IS MY DOCTOR? WHY IS SHE WITH THAT FAT, FISH-SMELLING, BIG NOISED ASSHOLE? SHE IS MY DOCTOR!"

"ENOUGH! Dr. Quinzel has been re-assigned to ..."

"WHY?"

"Because she isn't trained or experienced enough to handle a nut job like you!" **I have had enough of this! **I slowly walk towards the bastard with an evil look in my eyes.

"You WILL re-assign me back to Miss Quinzel or there will be trouble!"

"And how will you do that? Face it Joker you are alone in here, you can't do anything!"

"Is that so? Well then tell me, if I am so alone in here then how do I know that Batsy is having a little trouble with Mr. Muscle and the ice cube? That plant girl is still at large? " Arkham's face dropped, wiping his smug look completely off.

"How did... How?"

"I am The Joker. Yes people do fear me but not all hate me for that, I have some fans" I chuckle. "And those fans would do anything for me; even risk their own lives to... I don't know... let say... plant a bomb under a red Toyota Prius with the registration number NQW2 8LL"

"How..."

"Like I said. Fans, they will do anything"

"It's coming up to nine months since you been here, why haven't you tried something like this before?"

"What and not get any peace and quiet?" I walked over to the door and banged my fist on it. Soon two guards opened the door and quickly took me back to my cell.

The next day I sat in the session room again only this time Harley Quinn sat across me with a worried look on her face. Although I'm happy to see her, I wish she would take that look off her face.

"Oh my... your cheek..." I raise my hand to signal her to stop.

"It's nothing toots"

"What happened?"

"What? No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That Oswald socked me one"

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Yesterday"

"Oswald Cobblepot? The Penguin?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Because I was smashing his ugly mug into the ground!" I growl at the memories of what he said about the beautiful woman in the room.

"Excuse me for a second please" Harley huffed as she rose from her seat and walked out the door. After two long minutes of boredom she returned to the room and sat in her chair, her face was a fiery red.

"You ok cupcake?" I ask worried at the sight of her skin.

"I'm sorry you have kept you waiting Mr. Joker. I was not informed about the riot in the dinner hall yesterday"

"Are you ok?"

"No I am not ok! How dare they keep me in the dark like that! They are meant to inform me whenever there is a change or incident that involves my patients!" **Wow, looks like doc here has a temper. I like it! **"Why did you do it?"

"Jeez Harl... what can I say? I'm not sorry for hurting your 'patient'"

"What the hell are you..."

"What? Getting touchy because I hurt that lowlife? I know! You two have been getting all... argh... I don't even wanna think about it! How could you Harley! Two-Face... yeah...maybe, he's an okish guy but fatso? Jesus!" I couldn't help it, the bastard's words where running through my mind since yesterday, nonstop.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked, looking like I just explained a concept of something she didn't understand.

"You and The Penguin! He told me!"

"What did he tell you?"

"That you are his new doc and that you like him!"

"And you believed him?" Harley looked at me with a silly grin on her face. **Do I believe him? I must have to get so wound up like that.** "Why did you hit him?"

"Because he was saying things"

"What things?"

"Things he was gonna do to you!"

"Like?" She asked still confused.

"Sexual things" I say quietly as if I was saying a dirty word near a child

"Oh..."

"And I didn't appreciate what he was saying" we just stare at each other for a while, understanding what happened until Harley let out a breath she was holding.

"Yes, I was re-assigned to Oswald but as for liking him? Complete opposite! That... man is nothing but a pervert that wants to get lucky with any female, human or non-human. Really Joker, did you think that I would? With him? I know I have down sides but I'm not that hard done by!" **I am such a fool! To think my Harley would even conceder touching that ugly prick! Not her, not that beautiful, classy, young...what a minute! **

"Did you just call yourself ugly?" I growled. **With all this growling I'm starting to sound like Dent! **Harley just looked away, ashamed. **She thinks she is ugly!** "Have you looked in the mirror? How can you call yourself ugly?"

"I'm not exactly Catwoman or Poison Ivynow am I?" She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Harley," I spoke softly. "I have never seen such a more beautiful woman as I have you. Your eyes are like blue diamonds, that hair so shiny it burns me. And it's not just your looks either sweet cheeks, your laugh fills this shit hole like a beacon of light, making very one happy. No, you are not like fur ball or weed head; you are a million times better!" A single tear rolled down her perfect cheek as she took in my words, shocking her.

"Thank you" Harley breathed.

"You're welcome beautiful" I smile. **What is this feeling in my chest? Why is my head spinning?** Silence filled the room again, giving us time to think over what I just said. But time was running out and I had questions I needed answers to. "Why did they re-assign you?"

"Dr. Arkham took the tape from our last session and listened to it. He came to me the next day and told me he didn't like what he heard. That I wasn't professional enough, that I broke the rules and that if I wanted to keep my job here at Arkham, I would have to do exactly what he said"

"That bastard was blackmailing you?" I yelled.

"No, not really. He is the boss"

"So! Gives him no right! What did he say when he re-assigned me to you?"

"That due to your behaviour and the safety of others, he had no choice to re-assign me. Not that I mind. I liked our last session which is why I think Dr. Arkham pulled the plug in the first place"

"I see, so you enjoy our sessions?" She nodded. "Good, I enjoy them too"

* * *

_**Wow three chapters in three days, i am on a roll!**_

_**What did you think of the nicknames Pingu, Fur Ball and Weed Head? I thought Joker would call them it and tbh I couldn't resist calling Oswald Pingu!**_

_**Anyways review please my lovelies**_

_**Cece**_

_**XX **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys**_

_**To save confusion I thought Id explain the positions of the cells.**_

_**On the right we have Two-Face, Scarecrow then The Riddler**_

_**On the left we have Joker and The Penguin. Its like a brick layer effect.**_

_**Joker can see Two-Face and Scarecrow but not Riddler or Penguin**_

* * *

It's been a month since the incident in the dinner hall, since I was re-assigned to the care of Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I have to admit, that girl did something to me. I couldn't stop thinking, dreaming about her. Whenever we had our sessions, which were now four times a week, my heart would start fluttering like I was having a heart attack. My hands would sweat, body heat would increase and my mouth would dry. I couldn't understand it, I still can't. It's confusing. Today is Friday which means I wouldn't be seeing her today since our meetings would accrue on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. **Two whole days without seeing my sweet Harley. **This troubled me more than I would like it to. The fact that I can't get through two short days without catching a glimpse at her was silly. **Oh get a hold of yourself! It's just two days! I will see her on Sunday! **But it was no use; I knew I would still miss her like I did on Tuesdays. I knew I was in trouble.

"ALL STAND!" A guard shouted down the corridor, awaking me from my thoughts. I rise out of my cot as dozens of guards marched to the cells, opening one at a time then entering.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear Scarecrow yell. "Where do you think you are going with that? That is my property!" Across me I see five guards entre Dent's cell. They started to tip over the bed and search the room.

"Hand it over freak!" Growled a very brave guard.

"Excuse me?"

"The coin! Hand it over!" This truly shocked me. There is a rule her in Arkham, each resident was allowed to have one item to keep during their stay. The Riddler has his giant book of riddles, The Scarecrow has his book on many different fears, The Penguin has his rubber ducky, Two-Face has his coin and I have my make-up.

"Over your dead body!" Harvey roared as he flipped the coin to see the guard's fate. Before he could catch it, several guard tackled him to the ground while one grabbed the coin. "NO...NO GIVE IT BACK... GIVE IT BACK...NO!" I felt horrible for the guy as the guards closed his cell; he really has a thing for that coin.

"Your turn next clown! Hand it over!" One spoke as they entered my cell. I just simple look at them and point over to the sink. They look shocked as one gathered my only precession I have in here, not understanding why I didn't fight like the others.

"Why have you done this?" Oswald barked from next door.

"QUIET!" Dr. Arkham shouted as he came to a standstill out our cells causing everyone to stop, even the guards. "Today there was an assassination attempt on one of the staff doctors here in Arkham. As a result, all personal belonging will be taken and tested for harmful and/or deadly objects and substances. When we find the suspect, which we will, the police will want to speak to them. Now please let the guards carry out their duties peacefully and I MAY consider letting you have your belongings back in one piece! That is all!" Not waiting for no one, the old bastard left and the guards went back to their work.

"Who would want to assassinate a doctor? Why not just kill them with your bare hands?" Oswald questioned.

"Where is your sense of mystery Penguin?" Riddler cackled.

"There's no sense when your stuff gets taken from you!" Scarecrow moaned. "You ok Two-Face?" He yelled to the cell next to him. Dent just sat there rocking back and forth, grumbling under his breath. I raise my hand to Jonathan, signalling him to stop but I was too late.

"Aww what's wrong handsome, upset that the big mean men took your shiny?" Penguin teased. handsome, upset that the big mean men took your shiny?" Penguin teased. **Oh shit! **I looked at Scarecrow and Riddler, there looks matching my worried face. Everyone knew that you should never make fun of Harvey's looks even if you did have a death wish, no one would wish that on others. **Apart from Happy Feet next door! This is gonna be fun!**

Thankfully that little domestic died down a few hours before the guards called it lights down and now everyone was getting into their cots, hoping to sleep peacefully without Dent and Cobblepot at each other's throats. This was an exciting day compared to the others we shared together, yeah you got free food and a roof over your head but Arkham sure was boring. A deep horn sounded to say the gate had opened and a slam confirmed it had closed which wasn't strange, the night guards always did checks on prisoners while they slept but what was strange were the footsteps coming down the hall. **Since when did the guards start wearing heels?**

"Oh hi Professor Crane, I didn't wake you did I?" A familiar voice softly filled my ears. **Harley! She's here!**

"Oh hello child, it's good to see you again. No, of course you didn't. I was already awake. I heard you started here over a month ago, how are you finding it?" **Wait! Scarecrow knows Harley?**

"I'm enjoying it very much thank you Professor"

"Oh please child, call me Jonathan. It's lovely to see you again, I'm only sorry it couldn't have been sooner"

"Well it was lovely seeing you again Jonathan, goodnight"

"Does that lovely voice belong to who I think it does," **Oh great, fatso's awake!** "Why it is! Hello again... doctor" Penguin drooled.

"How is it possible?" I hear her sniff.

"What is possible my little sex kitten?"

"How is it possible that behind this thick glass I can still smell rotten fish?" Harley growled. The remaining prisoners that were still awake roared into laughter, mine being the loudest.

"That was a good one miss," Riddler cackled "The name is Nigma, Edward Nigma"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nigma my name is Dr. Quinzel"

"Oh yes miss, we know about you. Oswald made sure of that when he was assigned to you for that very brief time"

"Yes I heard he mentioned some things that I was appalled to hear, in fact they made me feel quiet ill"

"I'm positive they did miss," he cackled again. "Anyways, goodnight Miss Quinzel"

"Goodnight Mr, Nigma" footsteps continued until she finally stood outside my cell where I was waiting against the glass for her with a smile on my face. Harley smiled kindly at me.

"You got my gift then?"

"Yes I did, it was beautiful thank you" she blushed. "Although it did cause a major ruckus"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I was on my way to the office with Dr. Arkham and two guards when we found the rose. They assumed it was an assassination attempt on me!"

"WHAT! How did they assume that?" I was truly shocked. **I knew old man Arkham was paranoid of the prisoners but it was only a rose!**

"He assumed someone placed a hit on me and hired Poison Ivy to assassinate me! It was quite funny seeing his reaction to be honest. Luckily they didn't notice the note you left under the rose before I had time to snatch it"

"So that's what all the fuss was about"

"Yep, all of that over a rose" We both laugh at the silliness of it all until we hear movement behind Harley. There stood Two-Face against the glass, shaking from withdrawal from his coin. She turns to see the half scared man in his cell.

"This must be the infamous doctor that caused that mess in the dinner hall a while back" he growled.

"Mr. Dent, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"THE PLEASURE IS ALL OURS!"

"Cool it Harvey! She's a nice one!" I growled at my friend. Harley only looked worried over his shakiness, not the fact he was seething with rage.

"Are you ok Mr. Dent?"

"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU?"

"I SWEAR DOWN TWO-FACE, YOU HURT THAT CHILD AND I WILL MAKE YOU FEAR EVERYTHING THAT MOVES!" **Wow, that came from Jonathan!**

"Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Dent? Anything I can get you?"

"NO! THERE ISN'T, UNLESS YOU CAN GET MY COIN BACK!" Harley paused for a moment, thinking over something in her mind.

"I'll see what I can do for you. Please try to get some rest, goodnight Mr. Dent" She smiled. Harvey's eyes went wide and his mouth went agape. Harley didn't wait for a reply but turned to me instead.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joker, I can't stay for long" she panicked as she looked down the hall, checking for guards. I wasn't stupid; I knew she wasn't allowed down here at night, I didn't expect her to come at all.

"That's ok Harley, I'm just happy you came to see me." The world stopped as we stared at each other, doing nothing but smiling thought the glass, holding our hands up against glass like we could feel each other. I could see Two-Face staring at us, confused and shocked but I didn't care, not as long as Harley was here. I don't know how long we stayed like this for but much to my sadness, Harley started to pull away from the glass.

"Goodnight Joker"

"Goodnight Harley" Then she was gone.

An unlocking sound awoke me from my dreams of the blonde doctor; we were in the middle of a perfect date. **Great! Thanks for ruining my dream dirt bag! Fucking guards have no respect for the criminally insane!**

"Mr. Dent?" **Wait a minute... Harley?** I slowly turn to see her inside Harvey cell, kneeling next to his bed. **What the hell is she doing?**

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I came to give you this" Harley replied holding something up to his sleeping form. I peer up a little to see what she had. **His coin!**

"How did you get this?" Dent asked as he took his coin. Harley only smiled back.

"You're welcome," She rose from the ground, walked out the cell and locked the door behind her. I quickly tuck myself under the sheets so Harley wouldn't notice I was awake. "Goodnight Mr. Dent" Two-Face watched her walk away, shocked that someone did a nice thing for him.

"That's a nice Doctor you got yourself there Joker"

"I know Harvey, I know"

* * *

_**So what you think?**_

_**If I had /Poison Ivy/Bane in Arkham I think their belongings would be a model of Nora/a mirror/ Osito the bear**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Cece**_

_**xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I got 50 views in one day! So happy!**_

_**Thanks to everyone that is reading and thank you for the reviews!**_

_**I'm pretty sure you are going to enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

It's finally Sunday; I haven't seen Harley since that night she returned Dent's coin. Since then everyone received their belongings back when the tests came up negative. I finished applying my makeup and started to look down at myself. **Hmm... Something is missing. **I stare at myself, wondering when it finally hit me in the face. Grabbing one of my sleeves, I rolled it but revealing my tanned arm then repeated to do the same on my other arm. **Nothing wrong with showing a bit of muscle! **It was wrong when I was doing it to impress a certain hot doctor. A few minutes later the guards were marching out of the gate. I went towards the door where our sessions were when a guard stopped me.

"Not today clown!" He barked, shoving me into a direction away from the door. **Am I not seeing her today, it is Sunday. What's going on?** I continued to wonder as they marched me through a maze of corridors till we finally reached a door I never seen before. They unlocked the door and pushed me in. The room was quite pleasant, carpet on the floor, a comfy chaise longue, plants and a comfy armchair with a table. Completely different to the metal table and chairs I was use to. As I walk in further, I see a door open at the other side of the room and Harley walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Joker" She smiled. "Please take a seat and I will be with you in a second" I park my butt on the chaise and watch her walk over to the guards. She was talking to them about something a held her hand out, which the guards only grumbled at and placed something in her hand. Harley then closed the door and walked over to the arm chair, muttering something under her breath about the guards.

"Good morning Harley, why are we here?" I asked as she walked towards me, smiling. Then she got on her knees in front of me. "What are you doing?" I ask as the doctor gently grabbed my handcuffs and to my shock, took out a key and unlocked then. As my hands were freed, I stared into her blue eyes.

"It's been over a month since we first started our sessions and I think it's time we started to trust each other. Now how can you trust me if I can't show you at I trust you?" Harley smiled as she returned to the arm chair. I was shocked, this beautiful blonde was sitting in a room with an unchained homicidal manic that likes to dress as a clown. ** It's a trick! She's making you have feelings for her so you will spill your guts and make her successful! So she can write a tell-all book! Don't trust her, don't... Hang on! I have feelings for her? Shit! **I just stare at her, unsure if I should believe my mind. Could she do something like that for fame and money, I don't know. Then my mind turned to something I wanted for a very long time now and this was my chance.

"Well since we are on the subject of trust, there is something I've wanted to do ever since I saw you. Can I do that?" She looked at me shocked but soon recovered. Harley looked deeply into my eyes and nodded. I stand on shaky legs as I slowly was towards here, my mind racing over my actions, not wanting to scare her. The doctor was now under my standing form, looking at me with them eyes. **What is that look? I've never seen it before. **Slowly I raise my hand and reach for her, keep eye contract at all times. Finally my hands reach their destination, her hair. It was so smooth, like silk ribbons running though my fingers. "So soft" I breathe which cause her lips to part a little in shock. **What are these feelings? I've never felt anything like this before. **"God you are so beautiful" **Jesus, what are you doing! Get out of there! Look at her; she will never want a thing like you touching her! **The realization of my thoughts shocked me out of my dream like state. I smile at the pretty woman, pulled my fingers out from her hair and lay down on the chaise. Harley looks pretty breathless but quickly regains herself. "Thank you" I say quietly.

"What for?" She gasped, the breathlessness affecting her voice.

"Trusting me"

I was still thinking about our session from earlier well after the guards called it lights out. My mind reeling over the softness of her hair, that she trusted me to do it in the first place. I lay there on my cot just staring at the ceiling wishing that she was next to me. Everyone was asleep or so I thought until I heard a metallic ding from outside my cell. I look to see Two-Face standing there with a finger against his lips. He then looked to the cell next to me, Oswald's, to see if he was awake. Dent's soon returned to my stare and held something up in front of him. A key card.

'Fancy going for a walk?' He mouthed without letting a sound escape his lips. I only smiled, knowing Harvey already knew my answer. Luckily the key readers are magnetic so all we had to do was swipe across it to open the doors. Once we were out we did a quick check to see if anyone was awake or could see us, if the other prisoners saw us there was no doubt they would ask us to let them out which would cause the guards to catch us. But luck was with us tonight and everyone was asleep. Dent looked above at the steel pipes and a ventilation cover. Grabbing a pipe, he tested his weight which he smiled at when it held true. Sliding his coin across his knuckles, the ex D.A unscrewed the bolts with the coin and slowly pulled off the cover. Silently I climb up and into the shaft with Two-Face behind me, closing the cover over so no one will notice. We crawled for what seemed like hours when we finally reached a hall that connected to the main lobby. Doing his nifty trick again, Harvey and I were soon on the ground again, hugging the wall. We looked at each other and Dent held a finger to the end of the wall then placed it to his lips. I watch as he slowly slips his face around the corner. My heart stopped as his head shot back against the wall, laughing quietly. I raise my eyebrow at him and lean over to get a look for myself. A single guard sat at the monitor desk with his legs up. **He's sleeping! This place is full of the most dangerous people in the world and this idiot is sleeping! **I look at Dent and rolled my eyes at the lack of security, sure down where the prisoners were kept they had cameras and gates but up here they had nothing but a sleeping guard. Not waiting for the guy to wake up, we both walked quietly down the corridor. Not looking for anything but enjoying stretching our legs, something we couldn't do much in here. Somehow after a few minutes we ended up in the doctors wing where all the offices where. As I peer to my left I see one office still had its light on, the words on the glass reading Dr. H. Quinzel. **Harley is still here, why isn't she at home in bed?** Thinking nothing of it I opened the door, noticing Dent was behind me as I walk in.

What I saw before me was nothing I imagined or ever wanted to see. There was Harley on the floor, struggling with her arms forced onto the floor, thrashing side to side while crying. Above her was Oswald, straddling her with his arms pressing his weight onto her wrists. His tongue licking her cheek, trying to steal a kiss as she refused to face him. Her blouse was all messy with some of her button torn, her skirt riding up her hips. If it wasn't for the fact The Penguin still had his orange jumpsuit on, my heart would have broke in two. Anger filled every inch of me and I saw the bird trying to rape my doctor. I marched over to the pathetic slob and ragged him off her, seeing with rage as Harley looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You bastard!" Harvey growled as he took the scum out of my hands, letting me gather Harley into my arms. I looked at her as she began to shake, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while her breathing increased. **Shit! She's having a panic attack!**

"Two-Face, take care of the bird but leave him alive! I want to kill him myself!" I had no time to waste; I secured the poor woman in my arms and ran down the hall. It seemed like an eternity when I reached my destination, the prisoner shower room. Luck was with me again as I didn't run into any doctors or guards. I quickly shove the cold water shower on and stand under it with the blonde my arms, the coldness shocking her out of her attack. She began to cry over the memories of what just happened as I pull her into my chest. **Oh my beautiful Harley, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I will never let anyone ever hurt you again, never! I'm here baby, I'm here! **We stay like this for a few minutes till her shaking ceased and her sobs dried. I pulled away a little and look down at her, still in my arms. She looks up into my eyes and study face with her mouth agape, her eyes roaming my features. **Shit! My make-up must have washed off. **No one has ever seen me without my make-up before, whenever it was shower time; the guards would close down the wet room just for me. I was scared; I didn't want to scare my poor girl but she only looked at me with a sweet smile on her face.

Bravely, Harley slowly raised her hand to my face and gently touches one of my scars making me flinch out of shock. She pulled away a little; worried that she had upset me in some way but after a moment I leaned into her open hand, silently giving her permission to feel the scars. She took her time, slowly and gently moving her finger across my scarred face like I was made out of glass. Then suddenly surprising both of us, as her wrist moves over my lips I give it a small gentle kiss. We both gasp at my actions as we stare at each other with wide eyes. Her breathing increased slightly as my eyes darted from her eyes to her lips on their free will, the cold water splashing over us wasn't help each of us cool down. Slowly I pull Harley close to me, closed my eyes and place my scared lips above her perfect ones.

We moved together perfectly as our kissing intensified, filling us both with emotion. Harley's legs were soon around my waist and I lift and gently pushed her against the tiled wall. **Oh God Harley! What have you done to me? I never dreamed I would have met somebody like you and now I'm kissing you. What am I feeling, what are these feelings? I can't get enough of you, you are like a drug and I keep coming back for more. **

"Is someone in here?" A male voice shouted out, pausing our movements. Thankfully we was behind the tiled wall which stood by the door otherwise someone would have caught us like this and Harley would have been fired on the spot. Silence filled the wet room as we stared into each other's eyes. Thankfully after a few moments we hear the door come to a close and footsteps walking away. Much to my sadness, a soaking wet Harley slid her legs off my hips and stood in front of me.

"You should get back to your cell before someone notice you have gone" she spoke with bruised lips. I only nod in agreement and look behind me to see another ventilation cover. I make my way over to it when I feel something grab my arm. **Harley, what... **She pressed her lips hard on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned he kiss with no problems and even whimper when she pulled away and smiled. "Thank you" **How can I leave you now? After what just happened here, you in my arms, us kissing. How can I go back to an empty cell? How can I go anywhere without you? You're lips will haunt me tonight Harley Quinn but I don't care; all I want to do is hold you in my arms and have those lips forever. **But she was right, I had to go or I would risk never seeing her again. With a huff I walk away from my dream, remove the cover, crawling inside the shaft and with a final look at her beauty, replace the cover and crawl back to my cell. When I finally got to the cover in-between our cell I could see Harvey pacing in his.

"Two-Face?" I whisper.

"Joker?" He whispers while looking at the cover.

"Is anyone awake?"

"No, everyone's sleeping. Come on down"

"I can't"

"What? Why the hell not?" He growled.

"Shh! I need you to turn around!"

"Why?"

"I haven't got my make-up on!" I growl. Although Two-Face and I are completely different we share something in common. We are both disfigured in a way; I think that's how we tolerate each other or dare say it, how we became friends.

"What do you mean you haven't got any on? How did it come off?"

"Just turn around!" To my delight Harvey did and I quickly jumped down, replaced the cover and locked myself back in my cell. I soon ran to the sink and quickly reapplied my make-up. Soon afterwards I turned to the cell across me where Dent stood with his back to me. "You can turn around now Two-Face" he did so as soon as I spoke.

"How did it come off?"

"Oh that doesn't matter. Now, what did you do to The Penguin?" I haven't forgotten how Harley and I ended up in the shower in the first place.

"Oh I made sure no one would ever want to touch him! How is Harley doing?" Harvey speaking her name sent me into a dream like state where my brain filled with images of us kissing, holding each other. "Joker? Earth to Joker?"

"What?" I roar.

"Is Harley ok?"

"Yes, she is fine. Harley is just fine" **She's not, she's amazing!**

* * *

**_THEY KISSED! YAY!_  
**

**_That shower scene was so hard to right but I got it in the end._**

**_I'm not a very romantic person so I had to listen to some music to help me._**

**_For the session scene I listened to Take My Breath Away by Berlin._**

**_For the shower scene I listened to Wicked Game by Chris Isaak._**

**_Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more is on the way!_**

**_Cece_**

**_xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys**_

_**Just a heads up, this chapter is very long so if you are tired read it in the morning.**_

_**On a plus side this story has got over 150 hits!**_

_**Thank you to everyone that have read this and special thank you's to Diva Quinzel (cool name i love it!) Nova Fearnewood and Ziqwiq for reviewing!**_

* * *

The feel of her wet body against mine still lingered in my mind; her passionate kiss and that look in her eyes were haunting me. My dreams were filled of the blonde beauty all night so to hear that Oswald was found hanging upside down in the dinner hall, stark bollock naked, brought me out of my state. Rumour is that he is locked in solitary confinement while the guards find out how he broke free from his cell. I was pleased to hear this, knowing that Harley wouldn't have to worry about seeing that slime ball for a while. **Great now I'm thinking about her again! **I huff as I push my so called food away from me. Thankfully I was allowed back into the dinner hall after that fight with The Penguin otherwise I would have stayed in my cell, thinking about a certain woman all day. The table was pretty lonely with only me and Jonathan here. Harvey and Edward were at their session and probably won't be back for half an hour, not that Crane was a bad guy we just didn't have anything in common. **That reminds me.**

"Hey Scarecrow?" The mid thirties man looked up from his tray. "How do you know Harley?"

"Harley? Harl... Oh you mean Harleen Quinzel. Well she use to be one of my students when I taught psychology back in GCU"

"No joke!" **Harley learnt her stuff from Crane!**

"Yes I did. Although it was only for a short time, I moved to Arkham not long after term started, I remember she was the top of my class!" Jonathan squealed in delight of the memories of his old teaching days. **No surprise there, my Harley is a very smart woman.**

"Well you didn't have to tell me, she's a really good doc! But that doesn't explain why you was so nice to her the other day"

"Ah well you see Joker, I use to work here. Many staff members still remember me from them days and do you know what? None of them batter an eyelid at me. Dr. Quinzel is the only person I know who still calls me Professor Crane and I respect her dearly for that. True, back when she was a student at GCU I use to think her methods were questionable but now I am one of the patients I see why she does it her way. That child is the kindest person I have ever met and I hope for your sake Joker, that you wouldn't do anything to harm her!" **I've never seen him so protective over anything before! He really respects Harley that much?**

"The thought has never crossed my mind Crane! I know what it's like, the other doctors just call me patient 2997 but Harley never calls me that! It's always Mr. Joker. You saw it yourself that night; she called Harvey and Edward Mr. Dent and Mr. Nigma." Although I was a bit ticked off Jonathan thought I would hurt Harley, I was happy that he respected her and could see she wasn't like the other doctors.

"What are you two all muddled up about? Is there a riddle you can't solve?" Edward sat down with delight. Him and Dent were back from their session and sat down with us.

"Oh we were just discussing Harleen Quinzel!" Crane smiled. Two-Face only looked at me with strange eyes. **Maybe it's because of last night.**

"Oh yes the delightful young miss from the other night! Strange that such a bright, talented woman would want to work here of all places! How are your sessions going together Joker?" Nigma never talked, he always sang his word as if he was a pop star. They all look at me as if I were a naughty school boy in the naughty corner.

"They are going fine" I grumble not giving them anything. Jonathan and Edward soon started talking to each other but Harvey only stared at me with a smirk on his face. Noticing the other two were too wrapped up in the conversation, Two-Face leaned over the table so other wouldn't hear us.

"What exactly happened last night Joker?"

"Nothing!" I defended.

"Oh really? So The Clown Prince of Crime, saved his doctor from getting raped, runs off with her only to return soaking wet with no make-up on and you're telling me nothing happened?" **Shit! I can see what he is thinking now. I would think it would be suspicious if I saw what he did! **

"I decided to have a shower, what is wrong with that?" I shrug.

"You are full of shit Joker! I know you like her!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh please! Your cell is right in front of mine! I notice every time you come back from one of your session you are smiling and happy! And not your usual smiles either, this one is bigger than the rest. So spill it!" I just stare that my half scarred friend and thought for a moment.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" **He has a point, how can I not know what is going on inside my head?**

"I just don't know! I have these things whirling around in my head nonstop. Whenever I see her, my heart starts pounding in my chest and then when she's not around I can't stop thinking about her! So there you go, I don't know!" I peer around to see if anyone heard what I just said but luckily no one did. Two-Face chuckle brought me back to his stare.

"Sounds like The Joker has a crush!"

"A crush! No.. no.. not that... no... you think?" **Do I have a crush on Harley? I've never had a crush before, well not that I can remember. What if she has a crush on me too, would it work out between us? No what am I saying; Harley wouldn't have a crush on me! Although... I guess it would be nice if she did. We could kiss and hold each other all the time; we could go on a date to the pictures and get some ice-cream after. Who knows we my even become boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe... maybe we can... No what am I saying? We can't be together! What if Ba... no, I don't want to think about that... I can't... not with her.**

"Looks that way to me pal" Dent said looking smug as ever.

"Did it feel like that when you and Ivy date..."

"Do not mention that penis flytrap!" Harvey growled. "And no it didn't! So what happened last night?"

"Well she was having a panic attack! So I took to the inmate shower room and cleaned her up a bit"

"And then?"

"Well my make-up must have washed off as I was holding her upright. She soon came out of it"

"And then?"

"Well... then... we... well it wasn't much but I... she... we kind of kissed" I huffed.

"Well I never! That's summed it all up mate; you defiantly have a thing for Harley if you kissed her. What happened after?" I've never heard Dent speak like this before; it was as if he is happy for once.

"Well some guard came in and ruined the moment but luckily he didn't see us then she kissed me again, said thank you for saving her and I crawled back to my cell"

"Wow man that sounds deep!"

"That is it," I look my friend deeply "My make-up washed of before she recovered from her attack. She saw me Harvey, she saw me without my make-up! She even touched my scars!"

"And Harley still kissed you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you better go talk to that girl because it sounds like your feelings are not one sided" Harvey's words shocked me.

"You really think so?"

"The brood sees you, The Joker, without make-up and still kisses you?" **I never really thought of it like that. She did kiss me and from the moans I was hearing, she was enjoying it too!**

"Patient 2997, It's time for your session!" A woman screamed from above me. I quickly glance at Two-Face who only laughed at me.

"Go get her Tiger!"

I was sitting calmly on the chaise when Harleen walked in, I stare that her with a worried look. She looked like a mess, her clothes were all messed up and her silky hair was scarped back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes were lifeless and had dark bags under them. She plastered a fake smile on her sad face, not wanting to make me worry.

"Jeez Harl, are you ok?" I ask as she sits on the arm chair.

"Oh hey Mistah J," her accent slipped out. "I'm fine just a bit tired, I didn't get much sleep last night" she yawned. This wasn't the sweet woman I knew from a few days back, it was like the life was sucked out of her to only leave a shell behind. But I could relate to what she was saying, I too didn't get much sleep last night. I look at the large chaise I was sitting on, noticing it was big enough for two.

"Come here" I say as I scoot over to the far side of the chair. She didn't question me as she came over and sat on the chair when I patted it. I slowly wrap my arms around her small from, lowering her down and rested her face on my chest. We lay there for a minute, wrapped in each other arms before she finally asked.

"What are you doing?" It was only a little sound but it wasn't filled with worry or concern.

"Shh Harley, go to sleep" I gently whispered into her hair.

"I can't, what if someone comes in?"

"They know better than not to disturb me in a session" this was true. No one ever came in during my sessions, fearing that I would react violently. "Now sleep, we have..." I look at the clock on the wall. "Fifty three minutes till our session ends, which will be enough time for you to have a little nap"

"What if I over sleep?"

"Don't sweat it cupcake, I will stay up and I'll wake you before the session is over" I hear her sigh in content and she leans further into my chest, sliding her arms under mine. True to my word I stay there looking at the clock as I hear her drift off. **Oh Harley, is Two-Face right? Do I have feelings for you? Do you have feelings for me? No one has ever been this close to me; I've never let anyone get this close. The Joker, super villain and murderous clown is being kind to his doctor, holding her while she sleeps. Who would have thought? This evil being having a kind and gentle side. God you are so beautiful Harley. Edward is right, why are you a doctor here at Arkham? You deserve better than all of this. You deserve a handsome rich guy that loves you, spoils you with gifts and praises. You deserve the goddamn world Harley Quinn. You are not like the others, they are all deluded about this world but I know deep down, you know what the real world is like. Just like me, I may be a clown but I am no fool. Others don't understand us and they never will. Damn, if they did I would be out of a job! You see the problem with you is that you are too kind, Harley, you give people chances and they abuse them. They all take everything for granted. But don't worry my darling, you will soon see what I mean and then you will understand that I am not crazy, I am right. **I look down at the loving woman in my arms and sigh, not wanting this to end. Looking at the clock on the wall, it reads 2.48pm. **Damn it that went quick! Stupid time!** "Harley sweetheart, it's time to wake up" I whisper into her ear, making her stir.

"Is it time already?" She moaned without moving her face away from her chest.

"Sure is toots, time to wake up"

"But I don't wanna" Harley moaned, sounding like a child not wanting to go to school.

"I don't want you to go either but our session is going to end in ten minutes" with a huff and a moan, the beauty finally sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Damn job! Oh well looks like I need to sort myself out" she rose up from the chaise and pulled her skirt down a little to cover her thighs. "Urm... Mr. Joker?" She turned to me with worried eyes.

"Yes Harley?"

"About last night..."

"Don't sweat it toots" I smile only for her to smile at me weakly.

"In my office when... after... was Mr. Dent with you?"

"Yeah he was. He was the one that hung that scum by the flippers in the dinner hall"

"Oh... well thank him for me please"

"Sure thing doll face" I smile. **God, she is such a loving girl. Not only thanking me but Two-Face as well. What a peach! Oh, that reminds me!** "Erm Harley?" I ask as I see her walk over to the door.

"Yes?" She asked kindly.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No I haven't Mr. Joker"

"Why not?"

"Well for one you saved me from being... you know and I don't know how you got out of your cell but you didn't try to escape so I guess it's no biggy. Plus you went back to your cell when I asked you to" she blushed.

"That's not what I meant" I say quietly as if I was shy of the subject in mind.

"What did you mean?" She asked confused.

"The make-up"

"Oh!" Now that she understood, Harley took her time like she was trying to think in her mind how to tell me something. "No I haven't told anyone"

"How come?"

"Well... I guess... I didn't want to" **I knew it! I scared her, just like how I scare everyone when I do have make-up on!**

"I'm sorry Harley, I didn't mean to scare you" I say feeling ashamed of myself.

"You didn't scare me!" She snapped back quickly, shocking me. "I was just shocked that under all that make-up that there is a very handsome man with beautiful brown eyes. How anyone thinks that you a scary because of your scars are idiots, totally blind to the handsome man before them!" **What! **Her hands fly up to cover her mouth as we stare at each other, shocked at her admittance. I quickly moved across the room and pulled her into me, kissing her like it was the end of the world. To my joy Harley was returning my kisses, matching my force and even let out a few moans. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers; annoyed we didn't have time to continue our comfort.

"Can I see you tonight?" I beg.

"Joker..." She breathed.

"Please?" I beg her again.

"Yes" She pulled away looking into my eyes with that look again. **Man, I really need to find out what that look is! Shit she's leaving! **I see Harley about to walk out the door.

"HARLEY WAIT!" I shout, pulling her back to me. I rip the pocket out from my jumpsuit, lick it and start wiping her lips with it. "Can't let you go out there looking like you just eat a tube of lipstick, they will know something is up" I laugh at her shocked expression. When all the red was off her face, I gave her the torn fabric. She took it and placed it over my lips, leaned closer and kissed me through the cotton.

"Thank you" Harley whispered and walked out the door. **Wow!**

"How did it go?" Dent asked when I sat down on my cot; my eyes were heavy, begging me for sleep.

"Hey Two-Face, can you do a guy a favour?" I look at my fellow villain. "Can you wake me up after everyone is asleep?" I ask knowing that Oswald wasn't next to me to hear.

"Sure" he says as I tuck myself under the covers.

"Oh and Harley says thank you" I yawned as I close my eyes.

I awake from my dreams of Harley as I hear a loud metal ding and a whisper. Throwing my quilt off me, I see that the lights have been dimmed and Two-Face against his glass wall. He holds up his thumb to tell me everyone is sleep, I quickly grab something from under my pillow. Harvey gave me the key card after our last adventure, thinking I would need it more than him. Unlocking the door, I close it behind me and made my way to the vent.

"Good luck Romeo" Harvey laughed as he got into his cot and fell asleep. Not paying much attention to his remark, I remove the cover and slipped into the shaft. I had to be careful tonight; no doubt security has increased after Oswald was found this morning. Slowly and quietly I crawl through the small space as I made my way, only this time I managed to find a vent that was closer to her office than yesterday. Looking for any guards, I slowly removed the cover and dropped down, waiting there for a second to see if anyone has heard my landing. Satisfied I'm in the all clear, open the door to my left and walk in.

The office was dark and empty but light shined through the other side of the room. As I look up, I stared at the door I didn't see before. The wall and door was wavy glass, causing me to only see shadows and blurry images. As I walk towards the door I could hear noise from inside. It sounded musical; it wasn't till I opened the door that I could make it out.

'_I've still got sand in my shoes,__  
__And I can't shake the thought of you.__  
__I should get on, forget you.__  
__But why would I want to?__  
__I know we said goodbye,__  
__Anything else would have been confused.__  
__But I want to see you again_'

**Harley is signing! **I looked around the room, it was nice with books on selves with a TV and a small double bed pushed up against the wall. Harley was sat on the bed with her noise stuck in some file, singing along to a song playing through the spears on a small table next to the bed.

'_But I want to see you again.__  
__I want to see you again.__  
__I want to see you again'_

She looked up when she noticed I walked further into the room, closing the door behind me. The blonde smiled, but her file down and stood.

"Hi Mr. Joker" She beamed cause me to smile.

"Harley, do you have to call me that? It sounds so formal. What is it you called me earlier... oh yes that's right... Mistah J, I like that" Harley smiled at my words.

"Ok then Mistah J. Take a seat," she pointed at the bed "would you like a drink?" The doctor asked as she walked over to the fridge I didn't notice in the corner in the room.

"Don't suppose you got beer in there?" I laugh.

"Afraid not sorry, but I do have some cola" she offered.

"That would be perfect! I've been craving something fizzy and full of sugar ever since I came here" I laugh. She grabbed to colas, sat down on the bed next to me and handed me a can. "Thanks" I say as she folded her legs under her, getting comfy.

"Make yourself at home Mistah J" She smiles brightly. It makes me happy that she feeling so relaxed around me unlike others in my presence. I look at the speakers as the song changed, noticing a small red triangle sticking out of it.

"What's that?" I point. Harley took it out of its holding and pulled it in front of us.

"It's an IPod" she laughed.

"What's an IPod?"

"It's a mp3 player, it holds and plays music like a CD except this can hold a thousand songs" Harley then quickly showed me how to use it and gave me free reign over the IPod. I scroll through the song titles.

**White flag**

**Don't leave home**

**Take my breath away**

**Died in your arms tonight**

**Time after Time**

**Come undone**

**Ordinary world**

**Whole lotta history**

**I want to know what love is**

"Jeez Harl, who broke your heart?" I laugh at the songs on her IPod. There were more as I scrolled down.

"Excuse me?"

"All these songs, seems like you are sad. Did someone break your heart?" I ask, worried of the answer. If someone did hurt her would I be able control myself, would she be able to like me as much as she did that guy.

"What! No," she laughed. "No has broken my heart Mistah J, it's still in one piece" she smiled. Her answer pleased me a lot but there was something else I wanted to know.

"So... is there... have you got a special guy waiting for you back at home?" I asked scared of my feelings being hurt but she only laughed and shuck her head.

"Nope, just me"

"What that's silly, a beautiful gal like you shouldn't be lonely" I laugh.

"I'm not lonely Mistah J" she said as she took the music holder from my hands, selected a song and connected it back to the speakers.

"Then why do you have these songs on that for?"

'_Sometimes  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
I wonder what you're feeling  
Both wide awake and dreaming  
Of yesterday  
I want you  
To kiss away the tensions  
The issues never mentioned  
With all the best intentions  
But you turn away__ '_

"I don't know. I guess I like the meaning of them. To be so in love with someone so much that you would do anything for them. I wonder what it's like" Harley sighed, looking miserable.

"Haven't you been in love before?" I asked shocked. **How can this beautiful never been in love before? What man wouldn't want her?**

"Nope, have you?" She looked at me. I just look at her with a knowing look.

"No, I haven't. Who would want to love this?" I say as I circled my face with a finger.

"Oh don't be silly Mistah J! You're not THAT bad I've seen worse" she joked causing me to laugh with her.

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"The Penguin!" We both roared at her joke. After we calmed down after a minute or two of pure laughter, Harley turned and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I don't really listen to music. Although on the way to one of the bank raids, one of my henchmen was playing his music and I liked a few songs on it. Oh what was it... oh yeah! _Don't know what I want but I know how to get I, I wanna destroy the passer by. _Blah blah blah" I said, waving my hands around causing Harley to laugh. "What?"

"Anarchy in the UK" she laughed

"Excuse me?"

"That's the name of the song. Anarchy in the UK by The Sex Pistols, it suits you" we both laugh.

"Yeah I guess it does. There was this other one that I liked too"

"What was that?" She asked smiling.

"_And if there's anyone left in here that doesn't want to be out there! I predict a riot!" _I sang making her laugh again.

"I predict a riot by The Kaiser Chiefs, another song that suits you" we laugh again. Reaching over me to the table, Harley paused the music and looked up with a smiled. "So what do you want to do?" She asked as she leaned back into her spot. **I want to rip your clothes off and take you right here on this bed!**

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I ask nicely, pushing my naughty thoughts to the back of my mind. Harley paused, thinking to herself and then got up from the bed.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said as she left the room. I took in my surroundings again and I sighed, relaxing onto the bed with my arms behind my head. **I'm in Harley's bed! Well her bed away from home anyways but still I am here! **My mind wonders of the room's owner when I hear the door open and close. I look over, without getting up, to see Harley standing there with dozens of DVD cases in her arms. "Well it didn't take you long to get comfy" she smiled at me lying on her bed. I smile at her as she puts the DVDs on the table. I sit up a little, resting on my elbow and looked down at the titles. "I thought we could watch a movie so I went to the doctor's rec room and grabbed what I could see"

"You are amazing you know that?" I smiled causing the beauty to blush.

"I try" she laughed. "So what you want to watch?" I pick up a random DVD and gave it to her which she took and popped into the TV. Returning, I pat on the bed to tell her to lie down with me. As she got comfy next to me, I pull her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her only to let her free to grab the remote to start the movie. After the credits started I sighed.

"This is so good" I look down at her from behind, catching a cheeky glance down her top.

"What is?" She asked, snuggling closer to me. I pick up a strand of her hair and start twirling it in my fingers, amazed at how soft and shiny it looked.

"This. Being here with you and watching a film. God Harley you have no idea what it's like to be stuck in that cell. There is nothing to do but sit there and wonder what day it is. Sure I have the guys to talk to but after eight months there's nothing to talk about anymore. Now I'm here, watching a movie with you and it amazing" I see her frown at my words and it worries me.

"It must be very boring for you"

"It sure is baby" I have no idea what the movie is called but we watch it anyways. Some cops was in a tower running from some bad guys that had his wife and other people. There's a lot of blood and violence, I was worried that Harley would be scared but much to my delight she was ok with it. Looking up to the screen I see the cop crawling through a shaft, making a comment about being stuck in a tin can. This make me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harley laughed.

"That was me earlier" we both laughed at our inside joke and returned to watch the movie. At this moment I have never felt this happy ever.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please view I get worried otherwise XD**_

_**The song lyrics are Sand in my shoes by Dido and The loving kind by Girls Aloud**_

_**The songs on the IPod are as listed:**_

_**White Flag by Dido**_

_**Don't leave home by Dido**_

_**Take my breath away by Berlin**_

_**Died in your arms tonight by The Cutting Crew**_

_**Time after time by Cyndi Lauper**_

_**Come Undone by Duran Duran**_

_**Whole lotta history by Girls Aloud**_

_**I want to know what love is by Foreigner**_

_**If by some chance you haven't heard any of these songs before, please check them out on youtube! They are amazing songs.**_

_**Oh and please don't sue me apple, love you!**_

_**Cece**_

_**xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on my cot going over what happened last night in my mind. I didn't stay long after the movie finished, Harley was afraid that I would get caught so she sent me on my merry way. **Well not without my goodnight kiss! **It wasn't a kiss, more like a make out session which didn't last very long. The plan was to see her again tonight and I couldn't wait. After all the excitement from yesterday, this cell looks even more depressing now. Her bed was much softer than my cot which I was now struggling to get comfy on. Growling in frustration, I throw myself of the cot deciding to stand instead. Two-Face laughed at me from his cell, knowing that something was up. I just glare at him, telling him I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"ALL STAND!" A guard shouted from down the hall as the horn sounded and the gate rushed open. Dozens of guards flooded the hall along with Dr. Arkham who walked proudly behind them.

"Now listen here patients!" He yelled out to us. "When I say so, the doors of your cells will open and when they do I want you all to line up quickly and quietly! Any fooling around or trying to escape will be dealt with properly and you will all be locked back into your cells!" Moments past when, true to his word all the cell doors opened. We all the prisoners lined up in the hall, I stood there with Harvey behind me and Jonathan in front of me. The guards then led us to the dinner hall where all the tables were realigned facing the front wall. Telling us to sit, I choose a table at the back, closest to wall. Seeing me do this, the rest of the gang sat around the table as I eyed up the guards that stayed close to us. Seeing their glare, I turn to the front to see two men wheeling in a big TV. In front of them stood Arkham with his arms folded with a glare in his eyes and looking less pleased.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered.

"I thought you are the one who is good at riddles" Jonathan whispered back. **Hell if the ex doc himself don't know what's going on then we are in trouble. **

"Settle down!" Arkham shouted making everyone still. "It has come to the intension of a 'certain' doctor that we 'should reward you' lot for 'behaving' and with the vote cast in favour of, we have decided to allow you to watch a single movie..." He was cut off by the prisoners roaring and clapping in excitement. "QUIET!" He yelled making all go silent again. "Now hear me, if anything happens I will stop this 'reward' and have you all returned to your cells! I mean it, I will make sure you lot will never see another film while you are here!" With that, Arkham finally stormed off and the movie finally started.

"I can't believe they are doing this! If you ask me these bastards don't deserve it!" The guard next to me whispered to the other man next to him.

"SHOW US THEM TITTIES BABY!" One of the prisoners shouted at the screen as I woman undressed. To this wish, she did remove her top to show them her goods and in return many of the men in the hall started to wolf whistle and cheer.

"CALM DOWN NOW OR I WILL TURN IT OFF!" Arkham shouted from the walkway above us.

"I don't understand why Dr. Arkham approved this!" The other guard growled.

"Well we all know there is no way in disagreeing with Dr. Quinzel" my ears pick up when I hear her name.

"No way! You telling me Harleen thought of this stupid idea?"

"Yep!"

"Aw man, I was hoping to ask her out for a drink"

"Wouldn't go there mate, I tried yesterday and she shot me down straight away!" **She deserve better than you anyways!** Smiling to myself I look over at Dent, who heard the entire conversation between the two guards. He leaned in closer and looked at them.

"Look like you got yourself one hell of a woman there Joker" he whispered in my ear. I look up to the walkway above to see a familiar blonde looking down at me smiling.

"I sure have Dent," I say with a smile on my face. "I sure have!"

It didn't take long for everyone to find out that Harley was the one behind that movie and much to my delight, many of the inmates took a shine to her. All I heard all day was people saying how lovely she is, how they wished she was their doctor. Crawling through the shaft to her office, I couldn't help but think of how proud I was of her. How I felt good knowing people know she is my doctor and mine alone. I soon reach the office and walked straight into her 'bedroom' where she was waiting for me with a smile.

"Hey Mist..." before she could finish greeting me, I had my lips upon hers. We kissed passionately as I lower to the bed with me above her. I pulled away a little to let her breath and rested my forehead on hers. "Well hello to you too!" She laughed. "What was that for?"

"You are amazing!" I laugh as I try to kiss her but she pulled away with a smile.

"Why what did I do now?" She laughed.

"Have you got a memory of a goldfish or something? You are the patron saint of Arkham! What you have done for us back in the dinner hall is a god send Harley!"

"Oh it was nothing, I just didn't like think of all of you bored in your cells" Harley blushed.

"You didn't have to do that for us baby but you did and on behalf of all the gang, thank you Harleen Quinzel" I smile but see a nasty look in her eyes.

"Please don't call me that" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. I move off her slowly, worried if I offended her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be," she smiled "I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound horrible it's just... god! The only people that call me Harleen Quinzel are so...mean! Like when we had that meeting when I told Arkham my idea... god you should have heard him! He was all 'Harleen Quinzel that is a ridiculous idea!' right in front of all my colleagues! Not that any of them stuck up for me... well apart from Dr. Bryan, who only stuck up for me because he has a crush on me! It wasn't till he mentioned my progress with you that everyone decided to listen to me! God... it makes me so angry that Arkham only listened to my idea because he was backed in a corner! What does that say about me huh? And then I have you being so nice and kind to me, you are meant to be the bad guy! You and the other inmates are the only people that listen and be nice to me while my colleagues shun me and think I'm weird. I hate Harleen Quinzel! I want to be Harley Quinn" the tears started to roll down her cheeks and I looked at her sadly. I pull her into my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"You are, baby, you are Harley Quinn. Don't think about them, I am here. You don't have to think of them when I am here baby, I got you" I smile. My words stop her tears and made her smile again as she pulled away from my chest.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed me.

* * *

_**Just a quick on here guys just to show you how nice of a person Harley but remember this.**_

_**Anyways please please please review!**_

_**Cece**_

_**xx **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm pleased to say that this story has had 200+ hits!**_

_**So happy! Thank you to everyone who is viewing and to the people that are reviewing!**_

_**Heads up for this chapter is another long one!**_

_**I know please don't hurt me because there is a surprise at the end for you!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

A few months passed and now it was coming up to a year since I was admitted into Arkham. Harley and I continued to see each other every other night for our make out sessions. We started to get to know each other quite well; I found out that she use to live with her drunken aunty since her parents died in a car accident when she was little and that she was a trophy winning gymnast. Harley never asked me personal questions, but left it up to me if I wanted to tell her which I'm thankful for. Unfortunately a few months back, Oswald was released from solitary confinement and was now in his cell next to mine. But fortunately he remained quiet, fearing that an outburst would cause me to act violent which I really wanted to do to him but I couldn't risk not seeing Harley. No doubt if I attacked Oswald again I would be sent to solitary confinement myself and that wasn't worth missing out on my kissing sessions. That's all what is though, just kissing. We don't take it much further than that but there have been times I've come close to ripping her clothes off with need. I sigh at the memories of them heated moments when I hear the door of the session room open. To my joy, Harley came in with a smile on her face and with a miserable looking Dr. Arkham behind her, causing the smile to be wiped off my face.

"What's he doing here?" I growl as he takes her seat, forcing Harley to stand. "Haven't you ever heard of manners? Let the lady sit down!" I yell causing the oldest to give up his seat. Happy that the blonde has her seat back, I turn to the arrogant men for answers.

"As you know patient 299..."

"Mr. Joker!" Harley snapped, interrupting the older doctor.

"Excuse me?" Arkham growled.

"Dr. Arkham, this is MY session that you are interrupting! When speaking to MY patient I INSIST you call him by his name, NOT his patient number!" **That's my girl!**

"Every well Harleen!" He snapped, spitting her name then turned to meet my evil glare. "As we know...Joker..."

"Mr. Joker!" I laugh, enjoying the agony across his face when he said my name.

"Mr. Joker! It's nearly a year since you have been with us here at my asylum. Since this is the longest you have been here, without escaping, and you are probably not accustomed to our yearly reviewing scheme. After every year of a patients stay, we review their progress and see if any has been made. We also review the doctor assigned to you to see if they are suitable to continue their work. Your review will be at noon tomorrow and I suggest you behave yourself if you wish for your stay to be a comfortable one!" **Is this bastard threatening me? **I see Harley go to say something but before she could, Arkham turned to her. "And I suggest you get his file up to date and to get your notes organised! I will be seeing you both tomorrow!" Before one of us can say something, he left.

"That bastard!" Harley stated as she turned her gaze from the door. I go to say something but suddenly she was above me, kissing me. "God, I missed you so much" She breathed between kisses. I told her to go home at the weekend to relax, to take a break from staying here at night for our sessions in her office. Although now she looks fresher and more relaxed, back then I regretted sending her room while I lay in my cell alone for two nights thinking about our kisses.

"You look well baby" I whisper into her hair as she rests her body next to mine.

"Yeah I had a homemade spa weekend but it was boring without you there" she moaned. Well lay there for a minute or so, wrapped in each other's arms till she broke our silence. "Mistah J?"

"Yeah toots?" I ask as she pulls away and looks at me.

"I'm sorry but I really need to do some work for this review tomorrow and there are going to be some question you're not gonna like but I have to ask them" her face looked sad and gloomy. I thought about it for a second but came to the conclusion that if I wanted to keep her as a doctor I would need to answer them.

"Ok cupcake you can ask away if you stay here, I don't like it when you sit in that chair so far away from me" I smile, kissing her nose. Harley's eyes soon filled with happiness as she grabbed her folder and pen then sat up on the chaise.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Puddin"

"Puddin?"

"Urm... yeah..." she spoke shyly. I don't think she meant to say it, it must have slipped out. **Puddin... puddin... as in dessert? I would love to give you dessert my dear.**

"I like it" I smile to reassure her. Reading her pen, Harley smiled to be trying to make it less professional as possible to relax me.

"Childhood?" I sigh hearing her question. **I hate these questions! I hope you know how much you mean to me Harl.**

"To be honest toots, I can't remember. I've made up so much bullshit about abusive fathers and run away mothers that it all kind of sinks in together" I say watching her scribble it down. Thankfully she wasn't pushing me hard for answers, more like she was just accepting them.

"Why do you do the things you do?"

"Because I'm insane" I roll my eyes.

"Come on Mistah J"

"What? Isn't that what they want to hear?"

"Well yeah..."

"Ok then, why do think I do it?" I ask remembering her last answer from our first ever session.

"I use to think it was because you wanted to stand out from the crowd, that you wanted everyone's attention so you could show us something... but now I'm not so sure you want to stand out, I think you have to. I think you are trying to show the world what is in front of their eyes, that they are deluding themselves to reality. You are like an anarchist, fighting off the dooms of society, forcing people to see what isn't right about our daily lives. People won't understand because they have been brought up to turn a blind eye, brought up in a black and white world. That it's right or wrong. You are trying to tell them that if they look close enough between the two, you see grey. You are not insane, Mistah J, you just see things differently to them. You see the world in a different light" Harley's words shocked me. No one has ever come to this conclusion before and for once, it was the right one. I stare that her for a moment in amazement then I quickly kiss her on the cheek. **I knew one day you would realize what I'm fighting for Harley but now it's time for you to decide. Are you deluded like they are or are your eyes finally open to the horrors out there? **

"Very good Harl" I leave her to decide that one, the last thing I want to do is make her go insane.

"Sexuality?"

"I think we both know that answer" we laughed together. As I stare at her looking at the paper, I see Harley's eyes grow large.

"Urm... I think that's enough questions" she stutters.

"Harl..."

"So did you miss me?"

"Yes I did. What is the question?"

"What film did they show this time? Don't tell me it was beauty and the beast again" she laughs nervously. I quickly grab her arm and gave her 'I'm not joking' stare.

"What does it say Harley?"

"Batman" she whispers. I close my eyes and remove my hand from her arm with a sigh. **I'm not ready to tell her yet but I've got to tell her something!**

"Ok Harl... he is the most deluded of them all. Half of my victims would be alive and walking if it wasn't for the dork knight!"

"You're saying that he is preventing you from getting your point of reality across so you have to resort in forcing your opinions in a violent way? Causing hundreds of deaths because of one man is unwilling to listen to you"

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you as my doc" I smile.

"Oh and why is that?" She asks coyly ash her finger makes circles on my chest.

"Because I knew you would understand," I smile "plus you are fucking hot!" She giggles as I lay kisses on her neck.

"That's all I need to hear!" She beamed as I pull her closer.

"Great coz I'm missing out on my kisses!" I lay on top of her and we began kissing. After a while and many kisses later, we hear a buzzing noise and feel a vibration coming from her coat pocket. It was her alarm from her phone, reminding us that our session will be ending soon. Much to my annoyance, I move off her and allowed Harley to stand from the chaise.

"I'm gonna be in my office tonight, reviewing your file if you want to drop in" she winked as we both walk over to one of the doors.

"See you later baby" with a one final kiss, she left me in the room.

Harley was lying on the bed, watching the opening credits of a movie when I walked in. Standing over the bed, I give her a kiss and move over her to my stop on the bed. Resting my head on her shoulder, I notice a file on the table next to the bed.

"Is that my file?"

"Yep" she smiled and she snuggled her back closer to my chest. I stare at it for a moment and wondered.

"Can I read it?" Harley's actions stopped for a moment as she pondering on my question. Seconds passed until she reached for it and pasted me the brown paper folder. Lying on my back, I sit up to rest my back on the head board and opened the file.

**First name: Unknown**

**Middle name: Unknown**

**Surname: Unknown**

**Aliases: The Joker, Jack, Jack White, Mr White.**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 30-35**

**Relatives: Unknown**

**Summary: Much is unknown about The Joker. Highly intelligent and very cunning. Considered to be very dangerous and hostile towards others.**

"That's what was in the file when I was assigned to you" Harley said, knowing I was reading the first page and worried I was mad at her.

"Don't worry toots, if I read something I don't like I won't be mad at you" I wink as I turn to the next page to her notes that are written nice above the lines.

**Prefers to be called by his name, hates to be called by his patient number. Requested me as his doctor for reasons unknown. Rather have me figure out his feeling and thoughts than tell me himself. Hates it when people don't answer his questions. Believes he can't be cured, believes he is sane. Lies about his childhood to manipulate people to make them pity him and to make them do his bidding. Loathes the 'suits' upstairs. Likes to make jokes out of any subject no matter how bad the subject is. **It was our first meeting and I was playing around with her on that day so I decided not to make a fuss out of it. As I read lower down the page, the notes seemed to change their tone.

**Seems to enjoy our sessions. Gets jealous easily. Responded well to the trust exercise. Eager to learn more about people by asking questions. Always punctual and happy to start our sessions. Regards how others are feeling. No longer trying to manipulate people, starting to see things from others eyes. Always regards the feelings of his fellow patients. Capable of caring for others. Although he has threatened and killed many, he insists he would never torture or rape women/children and considerers that as a crime. **AsI look below the paragraph; I see one line that shocks me. I read it over and over in my mind.

**I, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, in my professional opinion, believes that The Joker is sane.**

I stare at the worlds before me as if they weren't real. **She believes me! She actually believes me! You can see it too Harley, you can see the grey that I have been trying so hard to show everyone else. You are the first person to ever understand what I'm saying. **It fills me up with joy to know that finally someone sees what I can. If she can see this, then others can too. I go to close the file when a slip of folded paper fell out from its bindings. I take a quick glance at Harley, unfolded the paper and stared that the wonders in front of me. There on the page was a heart with the letter J, a plus sign and the letter H inside of it. Below that was a realistic sketch of my face and words next to it. They read 'Mistah J is handsome!' in fancy writing. **Do my eyes really look like that? **I stare at the handsome man in front of me, shocked to think it was meant to look like me. **She thinks I'm handsome! **Quickly folding up the paper and tossing it into the file, lean over Harley and placed the file back in its original place.

I hover over Harley for a moment, unable to take my eyes off her as she watches the movie. She truly is a beautiful woman. I place lips over her neck and start kissing deeply, happy when I was rewarded with a sweet moan escaping from her parted lips. My hands started to wonder over her precious stomach and made their way to her perfect breasts, deepening my kisses as I squeeze them. Her moans became louder making me harden behind her perky bottom. While one of my hands continued massage her breasts, the other slowly moved down her front and slid under her pyjama shorts. As soon as I felt them, I slid my hand under her panties to discover her shaven pussy. Letting out a moan of approval, I slid my fingers over her slit and quickly found her clit. I squeezed it between my fingers as my other hand dipped under her tank top, pinching her nipples. Hearing Harley's moans increase and her wetness dampening my fingers slightly, I removed hand from her panties and place it on her bottom. I chuckle hearing her whimpers but soon hear Harley moan again as I push her shorts and panties down her ass. Not wanting a moment longer, I push a single finger into her tight pussy. Harley threw her head back with a moan as I started to pump my finger into her, matching the rhyme of my other hand squeezing her breast. Removing my lips from her neck, I stare down at the blonde as I slipped another finger into her. Harley moaned loudly as she looks into my eyes.

"Fuck Harley, you are so fucking beautiful" I say as I pump her hard with my fingers. I could feel her walls getting tighter around my finger as she moved her hips, matching the speed and power of my pumping fingers. "That's it baby, cum for me" I whisper to her as I lower my face to her chest and took a nipple into my lips, sucking and licking it.

"Mistah J!" Harley cried out as she came, pouring her orgasm onto my fingers. I slowly pull them out as I lift my head to look in to her eyes. The blonde's face was all red, her hair was everywhere and sweat was forming on her forehead but to me she looks like an angel.

"You are so fucking perfect Harley Quinn" I breathe as I capture her lips.

"No you are, especially if you are going to do that again!" She laughs pulling away from our kiss. I stare down at her as I feel something lightly brush my hard cock. I look to see Harley's hand there gentle stroking it through the jumpsuit. Suddenly, she attacked my neck with kisses, causing me to fall on top of her. I lay there on top of her, digging my hard on into her as she pushes my clothes down my arms. With Harley still attacking my neck with kisses, I turn my head to the other side of the room and notice the clock on the wall. I immediately took my weight off her and stared into her eyes.

"Harley baby, it's late" I said nodding over to the wall. She looked at the clock and sighed, knowing what I'm saying is true.

"Aww!" She huffed as I stood from the bed.

"I know toots, I was having fun to but we have that review tomorrow and we need to be on top form" I smile down at the sex goddess before me.

"I know Mistah J" the blonde frowned. I quickly lifted her head up to see mine.

"Hey you, turn that frown upside down!" I laugh causing her to smile. "Besides we have plenty of time to be naughty tomorrow night" I wink at my girl causing her to blush. I bent down and gave her a long, deep kiss to fill both of our desires for now.

"Goodnight Mistah J" Harley whispered as I pulled away and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Harley Quinn" with that I walked out the door and left the office. I stood under the vent for a second, looked down the corridor and back to the vent again. **I'm gonna need a cold shower; there's no way I'm crawling through a shaft on my belly with a hard on! ** With the decision made, I slowly walked down the corridor with a certain babe in my mind.

* * *

_**Soooo... go on tell me was it horrible?**_

_**That was my first ever sexual scene I've EVER wrote!**_

_**You could say that Joker popped my cherry!**_

_**Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**_

_**You will get much love and praises from me **_

_**I promise **_

_**Cece**_

_**xx **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Wow nearly 300 views! Woohoo!**_

_**Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

I sit there in the corridor of the top level of Arkham with two guards either side of me, dreading the review that was about to take place in the room in front of me. I didn't get much sleep after my very cold shower, it may have helped rid my erection but as soon as I began to think of our little heated moment it would soon return with full force. I growl at another reason for me to hate this review as Dr. Arkham stepped out of the door in front of me.

"Bring in him" he demanded. The guards lift me by under my arms and drag me into the room. I was unable to walk properly due to my restraints; cuffs connected my ankles, wrists and neck together with a long chain. As I walk into the room, I notice that it looks identical to a small courtroom with Harley and Arkham at table on one side of the room facing a row of tables at the front. The guards quickly sat me down at the table on the other side of the room from where Harley sat as I smiled at her.

"Thank you attending today's review, now let us get on this" I look at the tables in front of me to see four elderly looking men in business suit sitting there with files in front of them. Beside them are four heavy built guards standing at each side of the table. **Ten guards, including the two next to me. Talk about paranoid! **"Now going over the patient's file that Dr. Arkham supplied us with earlier, we notice that there hasn't been much progress at all. When first hearing that Patient...urm... ah yes... Patient 2997 was willing to talk to Dr. Quinzel, we were hoping for some answers to our questions. Those questions haven't been answered!"

"What?" I hear Harley question.

"You heard perfectly well Dr. Quinzel. We are disappointed to see our carefully selected questions have not being answered and I have to dare to ask if you have even asked them at all"

"With all respect Mr. Worthington, I did ask your questions and the answers are right there on that page!"

"Ah yes. We asked way Patient 2997 hates The Batman. The answer 'the patient believes Batman is deluded' isn't a good enough answer for our question. In a matter of fact it doesn't answer anything at all!"

"In all fairness sirs, I cannot help it if you don't like the answers but when I asked those questions, those are the answers given to me!"

"Well then maybe you should have pressed further to gain the truth!"

"Excuse me if I may Mr. Worthington but I have stated many times that Dr. Quinzel is very inexperienced with this line of work and have questioned many times of her assignment to Patient 2997" **Arkham you rat!**

"Yes Dr. Arkham, we have heard of all your concerns of late and we now see why you have them. After reviewing the patient's file, we see that very little progress has been made!" **I can't take anymore of this! I can't listen to them belittle Harley like that!**

"I am here you know!" I growl from my seat. "Hey Arkham, tell them how much progress you made with me when I was your patient!"

"That's enough from you Patient 2997!" A man shouted from the main table.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson! True that Dr. Quinzel has made more progress with Patient 2997 than other doctors but that doesn't change the fact that Dr. Quinzel has been doing her job wrong...

"Doing my job wrong! How can you..."

"Quiet down Dr. Quinzel! Frankly your attitude to patients is questionable! Calling them by their name's, rewarding them for good behaviour and worrying for their welfare is not the job of a psychiatrist! You are here to find answers!" **You won't have a job to go to in the morning when I'm finished with you, bastard! Your death is going to be slow and painful!**

"And I thought I was here to help people with mental issues, to cure them!"

"But it says in the report that you think, in your professional option, that your patient is sane! There is no need for you to be assigned to the patient if he is sane! As for your views on Patient 2997, they are completely irrational and that of a child's. We are working with murderous criminals Dr. Quinzel, not school children!" **How dare you call my Harley a child you stuck up asshole!**

"But they are still human beings!" Harley screamed, rising from the table and slamming her fists down.

"They lost the right to be human when they killed innocent people..."

"How can you treat people like this?"

"MISS QUINZEL! I suggest you sit down or I will have you removed from the room!" **THAT'S IT!**

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" I shout as I rise from my seat. The two guards grab my arms but I shake them off, refusing to take my seat.

"That is quite enough! We, the board, have come to a conclusion! Due to failure of practise, I remove Patient 2997 from Dr. Quinzel's care and reassign the patient back to Dr. Arkham..."

"WHAT!" I see Harley scream.

"I am not quiet done yet! I also see fit that Dr. Quinzel is removed of her title and will return to her internship under the watch of Dr. Arkham!" **He just fired Harley! They can't do this, not to her!** I peer over to the side of the room and see a very sad Harley, crying. **OK now I am angry.**

"NO!" I roar and I swing my arms out, knocking out the two guards next to me. With them out cold, I make my way to Mr. Worthington only to be stopped by the other eight guards. Unable to fight them off with the chains, they soon floored me and began to beat me with their batons.

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM!" I see Harley scream and started to run over but Arkham grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER ARKHAM!" I scream as the guards pull my sore body up and dragged towards the door.

"Get him out of here!" Arkham shouted.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU ARKHAM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL! JUST YOU WAIT! JOKER'S GONNA GET YOU!" I scream as the door closed in my face but not before I take one last look at Harley and her sad, crying face.

* * *

**I've lost her. The only person I have ever cared for and I've lost her. GODDAMNIT! Why didn't I just spill my guts for her! Now I will never see Harley again! After what happened last night... damn last night was the last night we would be together. God, I should have made it more special for her! I am such a selfish cunt! I should have given her the world! I should have told her my feelings! I should have... OH WHAT IS THE USE! I am never going to see her again! I will never lay my eyes on her pretty form again! I will never get to run my fingers through her silky again, never glaze into them beautiful blue eyes; never feel them soft lips on mine. She's gone. I've caused her to lose her career; the bright young woman will have to start all the way from the bottom again. Because of me! Damn it Joker, why her? She had everything a young woman wants! A great career, money and a beautiful body a man would die to touch! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO SCREW IT UP FOR HER! It would have been better if I had killed her, it's better than ruining her life! I truly am scum! An evil person! A... God Harley, I miss you so much baby!**

I am no longer in my cell, the right was removed when they dragged me out the courtroom, kicking and screamed. To my joys, they heavily sedated me and threw my in solitary confinement. A straight jacket and chains cover my body as I stare at the padded cell around me, probably the size of a cloak drugs in my system are making my head spin, giving me a headache and making me more emotional than normal. I have an itch on my leg which has been there for ten minutes, unable to scratch it as my arms and hands are bound to around my chest. But I welcomed the irritated spot; it was distracting me from thinking about Harley. This isn't the first time I was in this room, I got through it before and I can do it again. Not that I want to make it through. I just want to forget everything that has happened; I just want peace of mind. Suddenly the room went pitch black, telling me it was time to sleep. I stare at nothing for god knows how long when the door flings open.

"Great, is it time for my beating? Give me what you got boys!" I growl at the piercing light, unable to see anything. The guards always had the pleasure of beating the inmates of solitary confinement which the doctors are aware of, they just don't care and look the other way. Sometimes they joined in on the action. I see a shadow appear but the light was still strong for me to see anything and the drugs weren't helping. The shadow quickly rushes in the cell and kneels in front of me, still blurry.

"Mistah J?" **Wait that voice! Harley? **The light around to shadow started to ease down and my eyes started to clear up as the figure started to become visible to me. There kneeling in front of me was Harley, only she looked different. Her hair was in high ponytails at each side of her head, her lips a dark red and her eyes covered in black make-up like mine. As my stare moves down to her body, to my delight, she was wearing some bra/gilet combo coloured alternative black and red. Her arms wore long armed fingerless gloves, one red and the other black. A giant black belt hung on her hips followed by a pair of black and red leather jeans, a diamond formation of the other colour on each leg. To top of the sexy outfit, a pair of knee high black and red boots. Her whole image screamed one word to me. Harlequin.

"Harley? What are you doing?" I ask, astound at the sex goddess in front of me.

"It's ok Puddin; I'm busting you out of here!" Before I could question her, Harley had me up on my feet and out the door. Pure chaos surrounded us as we made our way through Arkham, guards and doctors trying to fight off inmates that were loose from their cells. The drugs in my system were making it hard to figure out what was going on and making it hard to walk, forcing Harley to practically carry my weight. Before I knew it, we were close to the only entrance and exit of the asylum when we hear a voice.

"Stop right there!" Harley turned us around to meet Dr. Arkham standing behind with a gun in his hand. "Harleen? What on earth do you think you are doing?" He asked as he raised the gun to us. I hear Harley gasp and with all my strength, I stood on my feet and placed myself between her and the gun.

"Mistah J! No!" She shouted out as Arkham clocked back his gun. All of a sudden, the doctor fell to the floor to reveal Harvey standing behind him with a chair in hand.

"Get him out of here! NOW!" Harley grabbed me before I could talk to Two-Face and hurried me out the door. The next thing I knew I was sitting in a car with Harley at the wheel, driving as fast as possible away from the madhouse.

* * *

_**Wow!**_

_**So Harleen is finally Harley Quinn and now are favorite pair of criminals are out in the street.**_

_**I wonder what will happen next!**_

_**Sorry about the spacing, for some weird reason it's not letting me do the ~~~ I always do**_

_**Please Review, I will love you forever if you do!**_

_**Cece**_

_**XX **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys!**_

_**As you already know from the last chapter that I didn't us Harley's look from BTAS.**_

_**Instead I used her image from The Batman Arkham City game.**_

_**Check it out if you haven't seen it.**_

_**Ok now this chapter is a bit different from others because this chapter is completely Harley POV of chapter 9.**_

_**YOU NEED TO READ THIS FOR FUTURE REFERENCE!**_

_**This is probably the only Harley POV I will do since I prefer writing as The Joker.**_

_**Happy Readings!**_

* * *

I place the brown box full of my stuff onto the table as I sat on the chair, crying as I take a look around my office. But it's not my office anymore; it was taken away from me an hour ago, as well as my title. No more Dr. Harleen Quinzel, it was just Harleen Quinzel now. **Harleen Quinzel! Urgh... I hate that name! **I was told to clean out my office as soon as Mistah J was out of the room, no doubt I would have to move my stuff back in Dr. Arkham's office so he can keep an eye on me. My career is down the pan but I don't care, I am angry at Arkham but I'm more worried about Mistah J. I saw that look in his eyes when Mr. Worthington relieved me of my title, others in the room thought he was angry but I knew he was sad.

As I stand up from the table and picked my box up, I look to my old make shift bedroom and blushed at the memories from the night before**. That was probably the best night of my life and now I won't have another, not with Arkham watching me like a hawk**. The memories soon got too hard to bear so I quickly leave the room, not looking back. Colleagues just stare and whisper to each other as I walked down the corridors to Arkham's office; no doubt they are talking about me losing my title. I don't care what they say, none of them made an effort to talk to me since I started here. None except for Dr. Bryan who after months of trying, got the hint that I'm not interested in dating him. **Why would I be when I've got Mistah J! I mean... I when I had Mistah J. **I sigh knowing I will never see him again. Stopping outside his office, I notice that the door is slightly open and voice were coming from inside.

"Where is Miss Quinzel?" Mr. Worthington's voice filled my ears as I lean towards the door.

"I told her to clear her office. I will be taking her on as an understudy, not that she deserves it but I can't let her go off and write a book about the asylums secrets! I will have to keep her close" **You bastard Arkham! Do you really think so little of me?**

"Very well, now what is it you were so urgent to talk about?"

"The Joker..."

"Oh... we have been over this time and time again!"

"I know sir but this time another doctor got involved! We can't keep him here!"

"Dr. Arkham, we have kept him locked up here for over a year now and he hasn't escaped!"

"That's because he doesn't want to! Not yet! Why are we even trying to help him anyways? Low lives like him don't deserve help! That thing deserves punishment!"

"I agree with you Arkham, I truly do. We have to make it look like we are helping them but it doesn't mean we have to do anything to help them. As long as Bruce Wayne sees we are trying to 'help' them then everything is fine. He is happy that we are trying and we are richer thanks to his funding scheme" **What! That's fraud!**

"Yes I know Mr. Worthington. Did Mr. Wayne fall for it?"

"Oh yes, he believed me when I told him that we are trying to help the patients but most of them are resisting treatment. You know the usual. Oh and Arkham, Mary wanted to know..." shocked at their words, I slowly back away from the door and run to the lady's room. Throwing water over my face, I stare into her mirror as everything hits like a ton of bricks. **Mistah J was right! No one cares! Everyone is deluded! They know what they are doing is wrong yet they parade around like they are all high and mighty, like they're the good guys! How dare they con those poor people of their sanity! Denying human beings a second chance at life! I can't believe it, Mistah J is right and I have been blind to this the whole entire time! Blind to the grey area! Well not anymore Mistah J, I see it crystal clear and I am not happy about it. **Throwing my box into the paper towel bin, I marched from the toilets and rushed out of the asylum.

* * *

Throwing my front door open, I walk in with rage without bothering to close it behind me. **I will make them pay! They will all pay for what they have done to My Puddin and the other inmates!** Swinging my laptop open and clicking on the search engine, I type furiously at the keyboard**. Super villain costumes. Male, male, male, male oh wait... nope that's Poison Ivy, male, male, male, Circe... Damn it! **I quickly delete the search and type again.** Female super villain costumes. **To my poor laptop's joy, images came up that pleased my eyes. **Finally we are getting somewhere! Ok so what have we here? Nope, nope, nope, too slutty, way too slutty, naked, can't fly, Wonder Woman? She isn't even a villain! **I give up and push the laptop out of my reach, making sure to bang my head on the table for good measure.

"_Harleen Quinzel. It's ok but it's not you," _

**Huh?**

"_Now if we take that and mix it up a bit you get...Harlequin!" _

**Mistah J?**

"_Harley Quinn, I like it, it brings a smile to my face!" _

**Harley Quinn? Harlequin? Harlequin! That's it, harlequin! **Pulling my laptop to me again, I type the magic word in to the engine and slammed the entre button. Images filled the screen before my eyes, beautiful females wearing diagonal clothing in diamond shapes everywhere. Some are multicoloured but most are black and red. **Black and red. Hmmm... black and red. **I stand up quickly, forcing my chair to fall and run to my bedroom. Ripping open the doors, I peer into my closet to find what I was looking for hanging in the back. A few years ago I went through a phase were I wore leather all the time and to my joy, I kept some off the items for a rainy day. Grabbing the black and dark red items, I grab a giant brown box from the bottom of the closet and rush back into the living. Throwing my old clothes around the room, I set the brown box on the floor and open it. There before my eyes shined my old sewing machine complete with my sewing kit essentials. **Good thing my Aunty taught me how to sew when she was sober!**

As I stared at myself in the mirror, an evil grin appeared on my face. My hair was tied up in high ponytails above my ears, my lips a deep red and my eyes painted black to match My Puddin's make-up. **I look hot! Can't wait till Mistah J sees his new and improved Harley Quinn!**

* * *

I made sure to park my car close as I could to the security gate without it being spotted. Slowly I walk in the shadows over to the security gate and dropped to my knees. Throwing a large rock over my shoulder, I crawled under the gate and ran to the entrance knowing to well that the dumb security guard would be looking for the source of the noise I created. Opening the door slightly, I see a single guard at his deck and quickly look at the clock on the wall. **Any minute now! Come on!** Like clockwork, the guards turned to face the TV behind him and turned over to his favourite nightly programme. **Typical!** Quietly opening the door, I step in and quietly close the door again. Dipping down to the level of the desk, I quickly scoot down the hall knowing all the doctors would be at home or in the rec room. Grinning like a madwoman at the plan I just thought of this second, I quickly moved past the doctor's offices to the stairs of the basement and flew down them. I suddenly come up to a metal gate, I kick it's door down to find all of the inmates clothing and items they had when they were admitted upon the selves. Grabbing what I could, I quickly ran back up the stairs. Passing the offices again, I make a quick detour and find myself outside the rec room door. Peering through the thin glass panel I see several male doctors watching and screaming at a basketball game on the TV. **Foolish men! **Grabbing Oswald's super strong umbrella, I jam it under the door handle and quickly made my way to the inmate's cells. Rounding the corner, two guards outside the gate spotted me and march over to stop me. Hiding two syringes of Scarecrow's fear formula behind my back, I wait until the two men are close enough and stab the needles into their neck. Dr. Crane's formula quickly paralyzed the men in fear as I stepped over them and rushed to the blow horn above the gate. Readying Mistah J's favourite knife, I jump into the air and slice the wires connected to the giant horn. I didn't take any time to wait as I opened the gate and ran down the hallway between the inmate cells. As I came to his I notice that it was empty.

"Hey there ducks" I hear from behind and turned to see Mr. Dent's smug face drop. "Harley?"

"Where is he?"

"What have you done to...?"

"I'm sorry Harvey but I haven't got much time before someone notice the guards. Where is he?"

"They took him to solitary confinement" Dent answered nicely as I opened his cell, luckily Arkham didn't have the change to swipe it for me earlier. Walking out of his cage, the man looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting all of you out of this shit hole" I say gladly as I handed him his trusty Tommy-gun. Taking it proudly, I quickly rush over to Professor Crane's and Mr. Nigma's cells. As they walked free from their cells, they walked over to me with a puzzled looks. "Gentlemen I think these belong to you" I handed The Scarecrow his mask and vials of fear gas, then handed The Riddler his staff.

"What do you want us to do Harley?" Two-Face asked with passion in his eyes. I smile as I look at the three men around me, they are criminals but they are the only people that have ever been nice to me. **Well apart from Mistah J.**

"Right go down the hall and to the right is the security room. There will be about thirteen guys in there; Two-Face and Scarecrow I need you to take them out. Riddler, in the office there will be a red lever on the wall. It will open all the cells, cut the power and sound the alarm. Pull it. After all the guards are taken care of, get everyone together and make a push to the exit"

"Harleen why..." Jonathan started to ask but I cut him off.

"Harleen is gone Professor, call me Harley Quinn" I go to run off when an annoying voice spoke to me.

"Oh doctor, please let me out to!" Penguin begged from his cell next to me.

"Drop dead bird!" I spit. Walking past his cell, a hand grabbed my arm and I turn to see it belong to Harvey.

"When you find him, get him out of here. Don't wait around" Two-Face smiled, released my hand and watched me run down the hall. I rang though mazes of corridors when I finally saw the power go and hear the alarm ringing. Peering around the corner I see the guards running towards another corridor, knowing that the cells they were guarding wouldn't open as the alarm ringed. Just as the emergency lighting flashed on, I ran towards one of the sealed door and pulled out my key card.I opened the door to find it empty and then moved to the next, also empty. **Third time's the charm. **I move to the next door, swiped my card and opened it.

Before me I saw Mistah J in a straight jacket, squinting his eyes. Running towards him, I drop to my knee and stare at him.

"Mistah J?" I ask as I see him open his eyes more.

"Harley? What are you doing?" **Shit, he has been sedated!**

"It's ok Puddin; I'm busting you out of here!" Not wasting time like Dent said, I pick Mistah J up from the floor and run out the room. Making our way though the asylum was tough with all the fighting around us and the fact that Mistah J was heavily sedated was making it hard for him to walk, let alone run. To my relief, we came to the front of the entrance of this shit hole when I hear something behind us.

"Stop right there!" I turned us around to meet Dr. Arkham standing behind us. "Harleen?" **How dare you call me that you fucking prick! ** "What on earth do you think you are doing?" He asked as he raised a gun to us. I couldn't help but gasp as I look at the gun. All of I sudden I feel Mistah J moved as he steps in front of me, shielding me from the gun.

"Mistah J! No!" I scream as I slam my eyes close. All I hear next is a loud bang and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Fearing the worst, I open my eyes to see My Puddin's back still in front of me. Peering over his shoulder, I see Arkham on the floor out cold and Two-Face above him with a chair in his hands.

"Get him out of here! NOW!" Not waiting to be told again, I grab Mistah J and run out of the nut house. Soon I was driving full speed down the road with a heavily sedated Joker in the seat next to me. I smile at his image next to me and pressed the pedal down further, making the car roar with power.

* * *

_**OOOOOHHHHH!**_

_**Harley has gone bad!**_

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Please review and I will give you cyber high fives!**_

_**Cece**_

_**XX**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys!_  
**

**_Wow what a month! 420 views! Thank you everyone!_**

**_Happy readings!_**

* * *

**Fucking hell its cold! **I snap my eyes open, expecting to see a white padded cell surround me but all I could see was a dim white light shining into my eyes. **Where am I? **Closing my eyes, I try to clear my mind. I remember being in solitary confinement and seeing Harley in some kick ass outfit. **What did that really happen?** I opened my eyes again and looked around my new surrounds. I was lying on a seat that had been adjusted so it lay flat. Rising from my seat, I see a giant window to my front and another to my right, both covered in snow. **Why am I in a car? What... Did it really happen? **I quickly turn around to see Harley lying on the other chair, like I was, shaking and fast asleep. She still wore her outfit from last night and her skin was covered in Goosebumps. I breathe out a sigh of relief, watching it come out of my mouth in a form of a small cloud. Looking at myself, I notice that my undone straight jacket was hung around me with a small blanket above it. I look over at Harley again and notice that she had nothing. **Oh baby, you should have this. Don't worry about me. **Quickly removing the items around me, I lay them softy over Harley and was pleased when her shaking stopped. **Where are we toots?** Leaning over to her to her side of the car, I quickly flick a switch and watched two wipers clean the snow from the windscreen. Lovely scenery of woodlands covered in snow appeared before my eyes and I knew exactly where we are. We are in the woods that separated the asylum and Gotham. **Poor girl, I must have passed out from the drugs before I could tell her where to go. She probably was so scared, not knowing where to run to. Though she was smart enough not to go home, surely the cops are already at her place waiting for us. **Wanting to get out of the cold, I quickly open my door and ran over to the other side of the car. Opening the door I carefully lift Harley into my arms, ran back around the car and placed her into the seat I lay in. Positioning myself at the driver's seat, I look at the seat next to me, happy to see that I didn't wake her with my antics. Staring at the dashboard in front of me, I turn the engine over and it roared into life. The clock glared at me reading 22:39pm, I look at the early morning sun shining over the horizon and I shake my head at the wrong clock. Adjusting the fans so they would cover the both of us, I hit the heat button only to find that the hot air was refusing to come out of them. **Fucking hell Harl, does anything work in this death trap?** Something else catches my eye and as I move over the steering wheel, I can see Harley's pink mobile phone on the dashboard. I grab it from its holding and throw it out the door, not wanting the police to track our whereabouts. Putting my foot on the gas, I pull out of the woodlands and join the road again.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the giant water tank that had been, unknowing to the rest of Gotham, drained of its water and turned into a hideout for me and opened the door. Inside the tank was a small bathroom, a double bed, one sofa and a TV. Closing the door behind me, I notice that Harley was still sleep. Coming back from disposing the car and covering our tracks, I decided to pick up some supplies such as clothes and food. I changed my clothes into a hoodie and track pants back at the closed store I broke into, I also found a closed food store which I managed to steal essentials. Harley came prepared enough, packing some of her clothes into a small suitcase before the breakout but forgot to pack things like food and medical items. Placing into the bags to the side of the tank, I walk back and sit down onto the sofa. Sighing loudly, I grab the remote on the arm and turn on the TV.

'Thank you George." The news reader said to the man next to her and turned back to the screen. "Breaking news! Many prisoners have escaped from Arkham asylum, Summer Gleeson is outside the asylum for a special report." The images soon switched to a ginger haired woman standing outside the snow covered place I use to stay.

"Thank you Tina. Breaking news in Gotham today as many prisoners have escaped Arkham in the very early hours of this morning. Among the prisoners, Ex Professor Crane AKA The Scarecrow, puzzles obsessed Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler, once loved DA Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face and The Joker have escaped along with many other prisoners. I am now standing here with Commissioner Gordon. Commissioner, what has caused the breakout?"

"I can gladly say it was not the lack of security as other's have claimed. However there is a reason. At 1.27am, a crazed doctor walked into Arkham and released the prisoners from their cells." A security camera image appeared on the screen showing a woman sneaking around the corridors.

"We can confirm that the crazed woman that helped release the inmates of was no other than Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a young and promising doctor here at Arkham" A picture of a cute blonde woman flashed across the screen. "Gordon? What caused this promising young doctor to release havoc upon Gotham?"

"It is believed that Harleen Quinzel was the doctor of The Joker who, we believe, turned her insane. There is no other conclusion, The Joker manipulated this poor young woman into helping him escape and in the possess, Harleen Quinzel lost her mind to madness"

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon, back to the studio..." I dig my finger into the control, turning the TV off. **How dare they call her crazy! I never did anything to her! She did it all on her free will! She...**

"Puddin?" I hear a small voice call to me from behind. Jumping off the sofa, I turn to see Harley on the bed, covered in the sheets and looking at me.

"Harley!" I breathe as I rushed over and set on the bed next to her. Harley slowly pulled herself up, leaned on her elbows and looked up at me with a smile on her perfect lips.

"Hey Mistah J" I couldn't help but smile at seeing her so relaxed. "Where are we?"

"Just some hideout I have for when I need to lie low" Silence filled the tanks for a moment. **What do I say to her? What do I ask her first?** "Harl?"

"Yes Puddin?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm crazy" She laughed.

"You heard?"

"Yeah but its ok"

"NO IT'S NOT!" I shout as I rise from the bed and looked over her. "I have lost you your job, your home and your life! I've ruined everything for you! There's no way you can return to your life now! I am such a..."

"STOP IT!" Harley screamed as she rushed out of the bed. "You haven't done anything! I did it! Me! Harleen Quinzel and Harley Quinn! We are the same person! You didn't do anything Mistah J, I did it"

"But you did it for me!" We should inches away from each other, breathing heavily.

"What is wrong Mistah J? What's making you act like this?" I sigh at her question and lie down on the bed. Harley slowly followed and placed her head on my chest, snuggling up to my side. I look down at her as I wrap one of my arms around her; the other came to stroke her cheek.

"Everyone thinks you're crazy Harley. When they discover that you are sane, a lot of people are gonna hunt you down like an animal. I can't let that happen to you but I can't protect you twenty-four seven" I spoke softly as I stared into her eyes, showing the blonde how serious I am.

"Well they don't have to find out"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I... act crazy?"

"Act crazy?" **Ok now I am confused.**

"Yeah, you know... if I act a little crazy when people can see me they will think I am crazy"

"I guess it would work..."

"See, not just a pretty face!" She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. **That would work and take the pressure off Harley a bit. Play them at their game. Fool the foolish. You are a smart one my dear!**

"I never said you were toots" I kissed her with joy. I pulled away, got up from the bed and walked over to the door when she stopped me.

"Where you going Puddin?"

"I'm just going to make a call baby doll; you stay here and watch some TV. I won't be long" with a final wink, I leave the tank.

* * *

After walking down the maze of Gotham streets, I came across my destination. A phone Booth. There were plenty booths the closer to the tank but I couldn't risk putting Harley in danger, you never knew if the GCPD were tapping phones trying to track us down. It was pretty late at night and no one would recognize me without my famous clothes on, my make-up was washed off and my hood covered my face. Opening the door, I step in and slam the glass shut while reaching for the receiver. Slipping in the coins, I punched in familiar numbers and welcomed the dial tone.

"He...Hello?" A weak and tired voice filled my ear.

"Jinx!" I quietly whisper.

"Boss? Is that you?" Jinx's voice was laced with excitement and concern.

"Of course it is you idiot, don't you watch TV?"

"Boss..."

"It was a rhetorical question Jinx! Where are the boys?"

"Bruno, Jackson, Pluto and Finch are still here. Most of the others have gone back to be with their families but Milo and Yank are working for Mr. Freeze now"

"Then the two will be killed for being traitors. Get Pluto and Finch to gather up the other boys, if they can't be trusted kill them. Make sure no one knows that I'm rallying the troops or there will be trouble. I need Bruno to see what the Falcone's have been doing since I've been at Arkham. Now Jinx, I'm at a secret location but we need a new home to house our operations. Can you find you a place?"

"I know a great place Boss"

"Excellent! I will give you a week to finalize my orders. Don't fail me Jinx or you know what will happen. One week! Don't keep me waiting!"

"No sir!" Jinx stuttered down the phone.

"Oh and Jinx?"

"Yes Boss?"

"I need you to do something for me" after telling Jinx the last of my instructions, I slammed down the phone and paced back to the water tank. The snow continued to fall as I whistled a tune, thinking about the beautiful woman waiting for me.

* * *

**_That was actually the hardest chapter to write so far, even though nothing happened!_**

**_And as promised:_**

**_SinnX I give you a SUPER CYBER HIGH FIVE! _**

**_woohoo the first high five given!_**

**_You jealous of SinnX getting a super cyber high five?_**

**_Well review and you will get one too! _**

**_Cece_**

**_XX_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've started a new job!_**

**_Well here is a new chapter for you_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Sure enough the week past us by and now Harley and I were sat on the sofa, watching TV while waiting for Jinx to pick us up. I went to the phone booth at 9am this morning and rang my henchman, who told me everything was ready and he would pick us up at 3pm. It was an interesting week where I discovered quite a lot about myself and Harley. We are now boyfriend and girlfriend, which surprised both of us. I never had a girlfriend before, not that I can remember, so being with Harley was all new to me. Sure I had sex a few times with prostitutes but this was different, not that we have had sex yet but this involved having feelings for each other. The other thing I discovered was that Harley's wardrobe contains nothing but tight jeans, the shortest shorts I have ever seen and skimpy tank tops. Even her night dresses where short and tight, not that I am complaining but it was very different to the clothes I use to see her wear back in Arkham asylum. **I guess she didn't pack them, it's not like she will need them again. **Another thing that I learned was that it could become very warm with the both of us curled up next to each other; I guess I never noticed how cold a bed could be when you are the only one in it. Yes, it was a great week where we spent the time getting to know each other, just the two of us and no one around to ruin it.

"Harley?" I whispered in to her hair as I held her tighter to my chest.

"Yeah Mistah J?"

"Why are you still here?" That question had been playing on my mind after the first night I woke up to discover Harley still curled up to my chest.

"What do you mean?" My girlfriend asked as she pulled away and looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"You can go you know. You don't have to stay with me, I have money. Lots of it. You can take as much as you like and leave, get away from Gotham and start a new life"

"But Puddin..."

"I can get you a new passport, you could go to Paris. I know you always wanted to go to Paris..."

"Pud..."

"You can be anyone you want to be, go anywhere you want to go. I can do that for you, I can..." I was cut off by Harley as she removed herself from my embrace and straddled me on my hips. Grabbing my face, Harley ripped my head up to face her.

"Now you listen to me Mistah! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I am not going to run away! I don't want to leave, I just want to be with you Mistah J!" Harley shouted as she stared deeply into my eyes with passion and rage. Grabbing the hair at the back of her head, I pulled my girlfriend closer and smacked my lips to hers. Our kiss filled with passion and raw need as our hands roamed each other's bodies. A sudden loud knock broke us apart and caused Harley to dismount me, allowing me to rise and walk to the door. Opening it I see Jinx in front of me wearing a hard hat and a florescent jacket, reading Gotham Waterworks across the back.

"Boss" Jinx nodded and he crossed over the fresh hold. Rising his hand, he passed me two pairs of hats and jackets. Taking it from him, I watched Harley come over to us and I give her a set to put on.

"Jinx, this is Harley. Harley, Jinx" I introduce my henchman to my girlfriend as I placed the hat on my head.

"Madam" Jinx bowed.

"Call me Harley, everyone does" She smiled as she straightened the jacket around her. My Henchman only nodded and walked over to our bags and picked them up.

"Come on Harley girl, it's time to see our new home!" I smile as I link my arm into Harley's and walk us out the door.

* * *

Shredding the hideous jackets and hats, Harley and I stood inside the main entrance of an abandoned office building in the middle of Gotham. **Brilliant! We are right under their noses and they will never notice!**

"This way Boss, Madam" Jinx bowed and led us over to the elevator. When we reached to the 42nd floor, the doors opened into a large room. To our left was a small kitchen, a living room in front of us and a frosted glass room behind the living room. Jinx walked us into the living room and turn to us. "This is the living room. Over there," he pointed to his right "is the kitchen." The Henchmen then walked over to the right side of the room, opened a door and walked in. "This is the gym" It was a small room which a treadmill, a few balancing beams and place mats around but it would do. Leading us out of the room, Jinx then led us to the frosted glassed room. Without entering, he opened the door and hushed us inside. "This is your office Boss," I look around to see giant arch windows on the wall, looking down to Gotham. A large oak table was in the middle of the room and a chaise lounge was next to it. In the corner, there were three steps leading into another room. "That is the bedroom," Jinx pointed from the door. "It has a en-suite! There's also a small bathroom next to the kitchen for the troops"

"It's perfect Jinx! You can leave us now, remember that I want everyone here for 8pm!" I growl as I sit in my chair, watching Harley's wide eyes take in the lovely office/home around us.

"Yes Boss" Jinx bowed and closed the door. Hearing the elevator doors close, I rush over to Harley and pull her close to me.

"You like it baby?"

"I love it Puddin!" She squealed and jumped in glee.

"Wanna see the bedroom?" I tease.

"YES!" Harley screamed in excitement; causing me to get excited as well. Interlinking my hand with hers, we quickly run into the bedroom and fly onto the bed, laughing like a pair of hyenas. After the laughter died down, Harley quickly got up and went to check out the bathroom while I looked around the bedroom. It was half and half, dressers either side of the end of the bed with a mirror in front of us. Harley's scream rang my ears causing me to jump from the bed and run to the bathroom, fearing the worst.

"HARLEY!" I scream, halting at the door.

"WE HAVE A HOT TUB BATH!" My girlfriend screamed at me and she threw her hands to the tub. It was large and square shaped, with jets around the walls.

"Jesus Christ, Harl! You gave me a heart attack!" I growl and glare at the blonde causing her to whimper on the spot. Seeing how much I upset my girlfriend, I walked over and threw my arms around her form. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell but you scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry Mistah J, I didn't mean to scare you it's just I have never seen one before. Well, apart from on the TV..."

"Shh, it's ok toots. Just try not to do it again ok?" I pull away a little and lifted her face up with my finger. Harley's beautiful face graced me with a smile and a nod. "Good. Now let's go to bed, I got an important meeting later on tonight and I want to be ready for it"

"Sure thing Mistah J!" My girlfriend smiled as we walked out of the room and to our bed. **Our bed. I like the sound of that.**

* * *

Later on that night, after our little nap, Harley and I started to get ready. It felt so good to be back in my infamous purple and green suit and I got the feeling Harley liked seeing me in it when she jumped me shortly after I got changed. Now I was scribbling notes at my table with the IPod and speakers next to me. Back in Arkham, Harley made me a playlist of music she thought I would like and to my surprise; I like most of the songs on there.

"You like them Mistah J?" My girlfriend asked as she came down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Yes Harley, it was very sweet of you" I smile, standing from my chair to kiss her cheek. A knock came from the glass door where I could see a dark shadow behind it. "YES!" I yell causing the shadow to open the door.

"The boys are here Boss" Pluto, one of my henchman, said from the door. He didn't enter, which was good but left us to rejoin the others in the living room. With Harley behind me, I walk out into the room to see twenty to thirty men standing around the room. I recognised some of them but most were new.

"Hello again boys!" I stop in front of them with Harley at my side. "Bruno?" A man from the back of the room walked through the crowd and stood in front of us.

"Yes Boss?"

"What is the word on the Falcone's?"

"For the past year The Falcone Family have been trying to gather more gun shipments but have failed due to Bane taking over the docks so he can ship more of his venom in Gotham"

"Urgh venom! You know, that guy really needs to kick that dirty habit!"

"That's not all Boss, tension between The Falcone Family and The Maroni Family are at its worst"

"No surprise there! A good old fashion gang war, now that is fun and profitable!"

"But the Falcone's profits are down Boss. Several attempts to rob the banks of Gotham have ended in raids by the police"

"You telling me that some of Falcone's paid informants have been going elsewhere?" I ask with hope.

"It looks that way" I laugh at Bruno's answer, causing most of the men in the room to jump.

"Do you know what this means boys?" I shout at most of the confused faces in the rooms. After a moment of silence, I sighed and slapped myself at the stupidity of my men. "It means The Falcone's are desperate! And desperate men leave their guards down! Bruno, did you set up that meeting with Carmine?"

"Yes Boss, Mr. Falcone and his family will be waiting at the old warehouse at 10pm"

"Good work Bruno! Now as for you new boys, grab your guns and ready yourself! If the shit hits the fan I will not come to your rescue, I will leave you there so try not to get shot! Got it?"

"Yes Boss!" The men shouted and started to prepare their weapons.

"Finch! Jackson!" I call out and watch the two men lower their weapon and walk over to us.

"Yes Boss?" They asked in unison.

"I got another job for you. Stay here!" I grab Harley's arm and walked her into my office again.

"What's wrong Mistah J?" She asked as I walked into the corner of my office to the giant safe that sat in the corner. Turning the dial for the final time, I open the safe and stare at the bundles of cash in front of me. **Ten... twenty... thirty... yeah thirty, that should be enough. **Grabbing the money, I slam the safe close and walk over to my confused girlfriend.

"Here you go shnookums" I say cheerfully as I pass her the wads of cash. "Now I want you to go out and spend all of this money on anything! Clothes, gadgets, food... anything you want!"

"Mistah J... there's like... five grand here!"

"Thirty actually"

"THIRTY GRAND?"

"Yes Harley, thirty grand!" I roll my eyes as I led her out of the door. "Finch! Jackson!" I yell as the two men stood next to me. "This is Harley!" My girlfriend waved shyly at my henchmen. "I want you two to take her out shopping and to keep an eye on her!"

"Yes Boss!"

"Harley girl, why don't you go and get your stuff ready" I smile as she nodded and walked back into the study. Turning back to the boys, I signal them to come closer. "Now listen here you two!" I whisper into their ears. "I want you to make sure that no harm comes to her, you hear me! Oh, and if she tries to run, don't stop her. Got it?"

"Yes Boss!" Both men replied as they pulled away. Harley returned next to me with her bag and coat on.

"You ready to go shopping toots?" I smile.

"Sure am Mistah J" Looking over at my men, I see a few new guys staring at us. **No, not at us. At Harley!** Their hungry gaze consumed her body from head to toe, their eyes glowing while dirty thoughts of my girlfriend filled their minds. In their eyes, Harley was nothing more than a piece of meat they could have their dirty little way with. **Not with my girlfriend! **Marching over to them, I grab one of the dirty punks and held my knife up to his neck.

"You looking at my girl punk? Huh? Were you?" I growled in a very deep voice causing everyone to stop and stare. The young man began to whimper and shake under my grasp.

"N... N... Noooo... Siiiiir!" The man squealed sending me more into a rage. Ragging his hair in my hands, I drag him in front of Harley and positioned myself between the two.

"Were. You. Looking. At. MY. GIRL?" I asked again, challenging the goon to lie to me again. He looked at Harley, then back at me again.

"No..."

"Wrong answer" I laughed as I dragged the man by his hair through the crowd and into the gym. Throwing the scum into the room, I slammed the door behind me and walked over to the man on the floor. "You know, the last time I saw someone look at Harley that way... he tried to rape her... But I was there to save her... luckily for him I was busy at the time but since that day... whenever I see that look on someone's face when they look at MY GIRL... it... MAKES... ME... GO... CRAAAAZY!" I yell as I start laying kicks into his gut. The young man curled up into a ball and was on the verge of passing out when I kneeled down next to him and pulled out my blade.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Oh shh now! This will only hurt a little bit!"

* * *

Walking back into the living room, I push my way back through the crowd and stand next to my girlfriend. She was a little pale but still a giant smile was on her pretty face. Turning back to the other men in the room, I noticed most were scared apart from the usual gang; they were use to this sort of thing by now.

"NOW LISTEN HERE!" I shout at the quite room to get everyone's attentions. Wiping the blood from my hands, I pull Harley close to me. "This is Harley Quinn, the woman that you have seen on the news. The doctor that broke me and the rest out of Arkham asylum! Now if any of you even look at My GIRL in the wrong way... well you will end up like that pervert in the gym! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!" The men shouted back with blank stares.

"Good!" I turn to the other man that looked at Harley. "You there! Was that your friend?"

"Yes sir!" The young boy shouted back.

"Good... go and clean it up" I say as I nodded over to the gym. Scared that I would do the same to him, the man quickly ran into the gym and screamed at the site in front of him, causing me to smile. "Boys, ready the cars! I will meet you down there" One by one, the men left till there was only Jackson, Finch, Harley and I in the room.

"Have a good time shopping baby, be back before midnight! I should be back around about two if the deal goes well" I kiss Harley on the cheek and walk over to the elevator. When the doors finally opened, I walk in and turn to look at the two henchmen. "Take good care of her boys, I mean it!" The door closed before either one could reply.

* * *

"Carmine!" I shout with pretend glee as I walk with my men towards the old man standing inside the warehouse. As expected, some family members and plenty of goons surrounded him with weapons aiming at us. I stopped a few feet in front of the gang and smiled.

"We meet again Mr. Joker. I see that Arkham have treated you well!" The Marlon Brando lookalike spoke as he puffed out cigar smoke.

"And I hear that GCPD haven't been treating you with the respects they use to" I laugh.

"Where did you hear that?" The young boy next to Carmine demanded. I look at the young Falcone and laugh.

"What, is it 'bring your kid to work' day?"

"Calm yourself Mario!" Carmine yelled at his son next to him and turned back to me. "Young boy just turned thirteen; it's time for him to join the family business"

"Oh yeah! He is certainly your son Carmine!"

"What do you want Clown?" The crime boss growled.

"Word on the street that you having some trouble with Bane and the GCPD. Not to mention The Maroni's"

"Yes but what is it to you?"

"Oh Carmine, you should know by now that I am the master of chaos..."

"Oh I remember very well Joker! You sold us out to Sal Maroni!" Carmine growled causing his men to steady their guns.

"Oh yes I did! But why?"

"What..."

"Why did I sell you out to Sal? You see, Maroni has an ace up his sleeve which he bought over a year ago back with the money he got from my last heist. An ace called Bannerman Pharmaceuticals that supplies a certain chemical that a certain someone uses who is causing you grief down at the docks"

"Venom, Bane!"

"Got it in one" I laugh as Carmine filled with rage.

"How do I know that you won't trade us to Maroni again?"

"Oh you see, I made some connections with fellow inmates at Arkham. They scratch my back, I scratch theirs. Now a certain ex District Attorney helped me out with a fishy problem I had and we both know how much he hates the enemy"

"Harvey Dent huh? Wouldn't you hate Sal Maroni if he threw acid in your face?"

"So you see, Maroni is off the cards"

"Then why would you do this for me?"

"If you are good at something, never do it for free!"

"Money! All of this is for money?"

"Not just money... it's more like sending a message!" Carmine looked at me for a moment, confused.

"Bane is gonna be pissed when he finds out you are the one messing up his shipments"

"I can handle Bane..."

"You can handle the man that broke the bat? You are crazy!" The gang started to laugh.

"No I'm not!" I growl, sending the warehouse to silence. "Bane won't be a problem because he won't find out about our involvement. We won't even be in the picture"

"What are you saying Joker?"

"Let's just say somehow a certain bad batch of venom ends up in Bane's collection, a new stronger batch. I wonder what will happen when his goons overdose on the stuff. Now that would look very bad on Maroni's part"

"And how will you make this look like Maroni's doings?"

"It's simple really; I know where the factory is. All I need to do is send some of my men down with my secret formula and BOOM! Ta-ta Bane!" Carmine and the other Falcone's looked at each other for a moment and started to talk between themselves. I knew they were wasting their time; they were already going to say yes. A few more minutes passed when finally Carmine turned back to me.

"You got yourself a deal Joker!"

"Great!" I clap my hands together. "Now, let's talk negotiations!"

* * *

A few hours later, after all the boring small talk and negotiations, I finally walked to the elevator in the main hall. Entering the elevator I peer down at my watch which read 3:49am. **Fuck it's late!** When the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, I walked into the living room to see Finch and Jackson on the sofas, watching the news.

"How did the deal go Boss?" Finch asked.

"Like taking candy from a baby" I laughed.

"The boy cleaned the mess Boss" Jackson mention as he turned the TV off.

"And?"

"We took care of him. In case he went to the police of course"

"Of course" I laugh. Finch and Jackson were old timers; they knew how I do things and how I like things to be done. "And Harley?" Both men nodded over to the bedroom. Walking over, I opened the door when suddenly arms flew over me.

"MISTAH J!" My girlfriend cried as she held me tight. Kicking the door close behind me, I try to peel her off me but it was no use.

"BLOODY HELL HARL! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"OH! Sorry Puddin!" She rushed as she loosened her grip.

"What was that about?"

"You said you would be back at 2am if the deal went good! It's nearly 4am! I got scared and worried! I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Shh toots! I'm ok, see" I wave my hands about.

"I know. Did the deal go ok?"

"Just as I planned sweet" I look around my office to see it filled with boxes and bags. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah thank you"

"How much did you spend?" I ask eying up the money on my desk.

"Well you did give me thirty grand Mistah J! There's no way I could spend all of that in one day!"

"How much did you spend Harl?"

"Erm... about seven I think" **To be honest it was a trick. I gave her thirty grand to see if she would run off but she didn't. Harley was telling the truth yesterday. She does want to be with me. **Pulling her closer to me, I gently place my lips on hers. Our slow kiss moved us over to the bedroom but Harley soon pulled away. "Don't you want to see what I bought you?"

"You bought me something?"

"Well yeah!"

"Harley that money was for you!"

"Yeah and I wanted to get you something silly" my girlfriend laughed causing me to chuckle a little. A small yawn escaped from Harley's lips and dark circles deepened her eyes.

"You can show me tomorrow sweetheart. It's time for bed" I say as I lift her up and carry her over my shoulder to the bed. Once there, I gently throw her onto the bed and jump next to her. Laughter filled the bedroom and we curled up to each other.

"Goodnight Mistah J"

"Goodnight Harley" I whisper as I kiss her head and closed my eyes, completely happy in the moment.

* * *

_**So? What do you think?**_

_**The Falcone's problem with Bane is the first mission you do on **_

_**DCUO when The Joker is your mentor so I thought I could mix it up a bit!**_

_**Anyways please review!**_

_**Cece**_

_**XX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Good news! I have a very long chapter for you!**_

_**Hopefully this will make up for the long update**_

_**Happy Readings!**_

* * *

"Mistah J" Harley sang softly. Slowly opening my eyes, still dazed from my sleep, I peer up to the lovely sight in front of me. My girlfriend stood there in a lovely, tight nightdress and a bright smile on her face. Rising up and leaning onto my elbows, I smile to the blonde. "I made you breakfast!" Harley squealed as she pointed over to the bedside table. Sure enough there was a plate on the table, I laugh as I notice how she arranged the fry up into a smiley face. Looking back to her, a wicked plan formed in my mind. Quickly grabbing her arm, I drag Harl on top of me and roll her over. Once underneath me, I started to attack her with kisses. Sweet moans filled my ears as I quickly began to remove her clothes, feeling her stroking my hard on through my trousers. The next thing I knew, Harley flipped me over and straddled me down to the mattress. Her head flew to my neck and kisses covered my skin as her hands quickly pulled down my zipper. Not before long, Harley had my erection out of my pants and in her hand. I look up from the sight to see her face above me and with a final wink from her baby blues; she began to move her hand down my shaft. **Sweet mother of fuck! Fuck Harl, that's so good! **I throw my head back with a moan as she began to speed up, causing me to fold my arms behind my head. It had been so long since I last had a woman wank me off, unable to release myself during my stay at Arkham. With the speed and the tightness of Harley's hand, I knew I wasn't going to last long. **Damnit! **I don't want to cum yet, I want to flip Harl over and fuck her so hard but the pressure was building up inside of me. **Another time toots. **Giving into the pleasure, I allowed my body its sweet release as I came onto my stilled for a few moments until Harley released me and moved over to my side.

"Morning Harley" I say breathlessly as I stare at her.

"Good morning Mistah J" She laughed at the state of me. "Your breakfast has gone cold"

"Oh I'm sure I can make it up to you!" I began to move closer to her, feeling my erection grow again at the dirty thoughts in my mind. Unfortunately they stopped as soon as Harley's hands came up to my chest, keeping me a few inches away from her.

"But Puddin, you have presents to open! Remember?" **Damn presents fucking cockblocking me! Can't you see your legs are the only things I want to open right now!**

"Presents?"

"Yeah! Remember, I told you I got you some things when I went shopping!" **Oh yeah, I do remember she said something about that last night.** "I know, why don't you go and take a shower while I go and sort them out" Harley squealed with excitement as she got up from the bed and put her nightdress back on. "I can't wait till you see what I got you!" I watched as my girlfriend walk around the bed and to the stairs. "Go on Mistah J; get in the shower or no presents!" She laughed as she skipped into the office. With a final sigh, I rag myself up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. Stepping into the large bath tub, I turn on the shower and turn the temperature down. **Nothing like a cold shower to rid a hard on! Though I would rather get rid of it by fucking Harley! I swear that girl is gonna get it one day! Damn I hope these presents are worth it! Why did she get me anything anyway? It's not Christmas, is it? No! That's like two months away yet!**

* * *

After changing into new clothes and applying new make-up, I step into the office to see Harley sitting on the chaise with a few presents by her feet. The boxes ranged from big to small with purple wrapping paper and big green bows on them. I had to laugh at the colour scheme, seeing how much thought Harley had put into them. Like a kid at Christmas, I ran over to the chaise and sat down next to my girlfriend.

"What have you got me?" I ask with glee.

"Jeez Mistah J! Calm down before you pop a vein" Harley laughed as she passed me a small box. Ripping off the paper in one swift move, I open the box and find two black circle cases and a black tube. Reading the white label across them, I realize exactly what the black objects are. **It's my make-up!** "I noticed that you where running low so when you said I was going shopping, I quickly took note of the colours and brand name. Are they the right ones? If not I can go and change them"

"It's perfect Harley! Thank you" I quickly place the make-up back into the box and place a big kiss on her cheek. **No one has ever thought about me like that before. Harley knows how much I depend on this stuff but to actually go out and buy it for me because I am running low? Without me telling her? Wow, she truly is one of a kind!**

"Anything for you Puddin!" She squealed as she brought up another present for me to open. This box was very large compared to the others.

"A laptop?" I asked once all the paper was completely off.

"Yeah, it's kind of a two-in-one gift" Harley passed me another smaller box before I could question. Placing the laptop box on the floor, I reach for the box and ripped the paper.

"A camcorder?"

"Yep!"

"Urm... Harl? What do you mean a two-in-one gift? And what's with the laptop? You know we can't get the internet here without the risk of GCPD tracking us"

"I know that Mistah J but a computer can be used without the internet. Beside I got you the laptop and the camcorder so that if you have hostages you can make videos and send them to their loved ones or even the news!" Harley squealed as I remained quiet, staring wide eyed at her. After a while, she noticed my stare and began to worry.

"Harley... that is... you are the most... YOU ARE A GENIUS! A pure genius!" I laugh as I pull her to me, squeezing her chest to mine.

"You like them Puddin?" She asked as she pulled away.

"They are wonderful baby!"

"Good coz I'm not done yet! You still have one more to open" I watch as Harley reaches behind her and pulls out a small box. Once in my hands, I slowly and carefully remove the paper from the small but heavy box.

"A cell phone?"

"Yeah, I got myself the same one last night. Now when ever a job is running late you can let me know if you are ok" Harley winked.

"Sorry about that babe" I whisper softly. Looking through my new phone, I see Harley's new number has already been programmed in for me. "Hey Harley! Say cheese!" I shout taking a quick picture of her.

"Mistah J! I wasn't ready!" She laughed, trying to grab the phone out of my hand. Teasing her further, I pretend to look shocked at the picture. "What? What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing dear" I say with pretend laughter.

"Oh my God! Is it bad?"

"I... wouldn't say bad... just... it's ... not your... best look" I lied as I slowly rose from the chaise and backed away.

"Give me the phone!" Harley laughed while trying to be serious.

"Ain't gonna happen!" I stick my tongue out.

"That's it, you're gonna get it now!"

"You will never take me alive!" I scream as I run around the room with a laughing girlfriend fast on my heels. **Ha! She will never catch me! Not even Batm... Arhh! **Suddenly I was lying on the floor with Harley lying on my back. We pause to take in our surroundings for a moment then resumed to our play fighting. After a while and many rolls around the floor, we called it quits and snuggled up to each other. I watch closely as Harley grabs something from above us and pulls it into view. Clicking through my phone, Harley managed to pull up the picture I took. "You look good baby" She does, it's not a bad picture I was just teasing her.

"It's ok, I guess I can let you keep it" Harley smiled as she locked the phone and placed it into my pocket.

"Thanks for the presents toots. How did you know what I would like?"

"Well I was your doctor Puddin" We both laugh at my stupidity. **Yeah I guess you have to have good judge of character to be a shrink. To know what personality someone has with a few simple questions. Hell, even just by looking at someone! What a minute! **Rising up from our embrace, I stare at the office door as a plan forms in my mind. "What is it Mistah J?"

"I just thought of something you can help me with" I turn back to my girlfriend and smile.

* * *

I leaned against the door frame of the office with my arms folded as I watch my henchmen fill the living room before me. In the far corner stood the old timers; Bruno, Jinx, Jackson, Finch and Pluto. I've worked with them for years now; Jinx and Pluto are the originals, they both started not long after I became the Clown Prince of Crime. Jackson came in not long after that. I found Finch during one of my heists; he was working as a security guard at the Gotham Museum. Actually he was the only one in the building; Finch must have had a very bad day because when I arrived, everyone was dead. I knew at that moment that this security guard was destined to handle a gun. Then there was Bruno who actually is still a newbie, the only been with us for two years but he stuck around even when I was in Arkham for a year. **That reminds me; I got to pay a little visit to Milo and Yank! **Milo and Yank; like Jinx and Pluto, they were there from the start. Through thick and thin, me and the old timers stayed together like a pack of wild animals, me as their leader. Then it all stopped. I got sent to Arkham; spent a year with my feet up only to return to see two of my trusted men have left the pack to work for Mr. Freeze. **Mr. Freeze! Of all the villains in Gotham! Why not sell yourself out completely and go work for The Penguin! **

Looking across the room, I study the faces of the new henchmen. They are worried. **And they should be! **Today, we will find out if they will make it or break it.

"Alright boys!" I growl across the room making most of them jump. "I want all of you to get into a group of three. NOW!" Quickly, the men did what I said and stared at me with awaiting minds. "Good! Now one group at a time, I want you to go through that door!" I move my hand over to my left, pointing at the closed gym door. "Line up against the wall and when Harley calls you, you WILL sit at the table and answer her NICELY! Any funny business and you will wish you were never born!" The men just stared at me with shock. **Bloody newbies! **"WELL WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?" Quicker than a bullet, the first group stepped into the gym and out of my sight.

An hour or more later, I was still leaning against the door frame, staring at my new henchman as I tried to figure them out. They stood along the wall with their faces down, 'hello my name is' sticky labels on all of their chests. **Gotta hand it to the girl, she picked some good names! **Eyeing up the labels in a line, I smiled at the girly writing. **Razor, Delta, Mickey, Denozo, Fido, Lenny, Willis...** the list went on. Suddenly the gym door burst open and my girlfriend came waltzing in.

"All done Mistah J!" Harley squealed in a weird voice. I looked at her confused as she stopped in front of me, dozens of Polaroid pictures nesting in her arms. "Oh boy, that was a little CRAZY!" She winked at me with a serious face, knowing I was the only one that could see her. **Oh yeah! Harley is meant to act crazy! Wow, she is doing a good job at it!**

"Good girl Harley! Now put them on the table" I watch my girlfriend move over to the table as I turned my attention to the new henchmen. "You can go now!" One by one, the men left the room either by the lift or the stairs. Once the room was clear, I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Harley. I watched her closely as she lay out the Polaroid pictures out on the table before me, their new names written under the faces. Finishing the last lot of pictures, Harley noticed my stare and turned to meet me.

"What's wrong Puddin?"

"What is two times two?"

"Four..."

"On traffic lights, what does the colour green mean?"

"Go, Pud..."

"What colour is the sky?"

"Blue! Mistah J, what are you doing?"

"Checking you're not crazy. Blimey Harley, that performance was brilliant! You deserve an Oscar!" I roar in glee as I clap my hands wildly. Harley smile beamed brightly, making me smile even more.

"I took a few acting classes in high school" She laughed.

"You could teach them lessons!" My attention was yet again drawn to the little faces on the table. "So what have we got there doll face? Oh by the way, I like the names"

"You do?" Harley's eyes shined a little brighter at my complement. "Well you are in luck Puddin! Most of the men are psychopaths and schizophrenics which is good but there are a few that..." She paused and looked down at three pictures that had red circles around them.

"What is it baby?" I asked concerned.

"I don't like these guys. Frankie is a rapist; Chopper screams traitor and Hedge... I think he might be a cop or a paid informant"

"What! How do you know that?"

"Well after spending so much time with officers in Arkham, I can spot a cop pretty good. Even if he is dirty, I don't think we should risk keeping him here in our home. Well you seen Chopper for yourself and as for Frankie... the way he was looking at me... it wasn't lust in his eyes... I've seen that look before..." Harley soon became quiet and her head bowed. **Oswald.**

"I'll be right back toots" Rising from the sofa, I walked to the lift and jumped in. It soon stopped at the 37th floor and I walked out of the open doors. The henchmen had this floor to themselves, some stayed here while others went home.

"Boss?" Jackson asked with concern.

"Where is Frankie, Hedge and Chopper?"

"Chopper and Hedge are patrolling the entrance and Frankie is in the shower room, why what has happened Boss?" Pluto asked as he rose from the battered sofa.

"I want you, Jackson and Bruno to send Hedge up to meet me here. When he is in the lift, I want you to dispose of Chopper"

"Yes Boss" The boys replied and made their way to the doomed men. I turn to see Jinx and Finch before me.

"When Hedge gets here, make sure he can't escape" I look at the faces around the room as I storm over to the shower room and knocked on the door.

"Wait your turn shit head!" A man yelled from behind the door, making me even more angry. Taking a step back from the object, I rise my foot and kick it in. As soon as it opened, I was inside and slamming the door behind me. Frankie peered up from the sink, his face half covered in foam and a razor in his hand. His pervy eyes filled with shock and horror.

"You know Frankie, I'm an evil man. A very evil man! But there are some things in this world that truly are ugly! Ugly things like sex with children... sex with women against their will. But hey! What can we do about it? Somewhere on the other side of the planet, people are being raped, what can I do about it? NOTHING! They are on the other side of the world and I am here, in Gotham, in a shower room with... you! Now," grabbing my favourite blade from in my jacket pocket, I flick it open and turned it in the light slowly. "Harley use to be my doc at Arkham, you know. She's good at picking at someone's brain and do you know what she told me? She told me that you, Frankie, are a rapist. You wanna know how she knows?" In one quick movement, I had the poor soul against the wall with my hand gripped around his neck. Slowly, I raised my knife before his eyes and waved it around. "By these. My little Harlequin saw the way you looked at her, that look. She has seen it before like so many people around the world have. I may not be able to help the others but if there is one thing I can do, I can make sure Harley never sees that look again... especially from YOU!" I scream as I launch the blade into his right eye. His blood gushed over me as his screams filled my ears. Making sure that the wound wouldn't kill him; I moved my blade out of his socket and placed it over his only working eye. Frankie's head began to thrash around but soon stopped as I grabbed his jaw, stilling him. Then slowly, I began to move my blade closer until it pierced the first layer of his eye. I kept this slowly pace, watching the blade slowly sink into the socket. Then quickly, I removed the knife and let the bastard sink to the floor, his face covered in blood and unrecognizable. I wasn't gonna kill him, it would be too quick. Instead I walk out of the room, knowing full well that the pervert will die of blood loss.

Returning to the main room, I see most of my henchmen looking at me. They were standing around a battered Hedge who was sitting, tied up to a chair. Wiping my blade clean, I place it back in its home as I walked over to the man.

"Chopper?" I ask Jinx next to me.

"Chopped into tiny pieces" This made me laugh. Turning to meet the gaze of the other henchmen around the room, I decided it was time for them to have some fun of their own.

"Good news boys!" I shouted in joy. "It seems we have a cop in our mist, isn't that right Hedge?" I hear others around the room whisper to each other. "Is it true, are you a cop Hedge?"

"NO!" The man screamed desperately.

"So you saying my ex doc is a liar?" I dared him.

"NO I'M NOT! I WAS A COP! I WAS! BUT I QUIT! YEARS AGO!"

"Once a cop, always a cop!" A henchman growled from the crowd.

"Too right Sir! This is a pretty bad place to be, cop or ex cop!" I stare at the whimpering man under my gaze. Stepping back and walking over to the lift, I turn my head back to see many angry men around the rookie. "Have fun boys!" I laughed as I step into the lift and pressed the 42nd button. It quickly shot up to the floor I called home and opened its doors. Completely satisfied with the bloodlust I have caused, I walk over to the sofa and throw myself on it. I watched Harley as she looked over my bloody clothes, expecting her to freak out. Instead, she pulled out a pen and paper and began to write on it. **Bleach. Stain remover. It's a shopping list! **Watching her put away the items; I quickly grab her and place a huge kiss on her cheek.

"So?" She asked, eyeing up the blood on my clothes.

"All taken care of, you won't be seeing them again" I smile sincerely.

"Thank you Mistah J!" Harley screamed as she flung herself at me. Quickly catching her, I flip over so that my girlfriend lay under my body. Our lips attached like magnets as our passion grew.

"Ahem!" A male voice sounded, causing me to tare myself from Harley and look up. Just outside the lift stood a man, a friend.

"Mr Dent!" Harley screamed happily as she spun up, moving me off her.

"Harley, Joker" Harvey nodded. "Hope I'm not interrupting something" He smirked. **Smug Bastard!**

"Not at all Mr. Dent!" My girlfriend squealed, maintaining her madwoman act.

"Harley, you know you can call me Two-Face or Harvey" The man spoke as he sat on the armchair next to the sofa I was now sitting on.

"Ok Two-Face! Would you like a drink?"

"Got any whiskey?"

"I'll go and look!" I watch my girlfriend run to the kitchen like a trained dog. **That girl surprises me every day!**

"You're a hard man to find Joker!" Two-Face stated as he continued to stare at Harley, confused.

"And what are you doing here Harvey? It's nearly been two weeks, missing me?" I laugh.

"You wish" Harvey joked as he turned his face to me. Harley then came running back in to the room with two glasses and a bottle of whiskey in her arms. Placing them on the table, she opened the bottle and poured our drinks. When done, she passed me mine with a wink and picked up the other.

"Here you go Two-Face!" She squealed, passing the man the glass. Taking the glass, Harvey eyed up the blonde again.

"Cut the crap Harley! I know you're not crazy" The words seemed to shock my girlfriend as I heard a gasp escape her lips. Pulling her down to the sofa, I wrap my arms around Harley and kissed her head.

"It's ok Harl, Harvey knows"

"He does?"

"Since Arkham" Two-Face confirmed as he raised his glass like a toast. "The question is; what's with the crazy act?"

"We decided that it would be safer for people to believe I turned Harley insane. Stop people coming after her, make her look like a victim" I say calmly, feeling Harl starting to relax in my embrace.

"Yeah, I see how that works"

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked the guest.

"Poker, tonight, Iceberg Lounge. You in?"

"The Penguin?" I waited for a reaction from Harley, but it didn't come. Not even a flinch.

"Still in Arkham. Guards caught him easily enough" All three of us laughed at the fatso's expense.

"Yeah I'm in"

"What about you Harley?"

"She's not going!" I growled before Harley could say anything.

"Aww come on Mistah J, please?" She begged with her wide blue eyes staring at me.

"No" I say calmly.

"Come on Joker! You never know, she could win some bucks" Two-Face intercepted.

"The answer is still no"

"But Mistah J! I like helping you. I really enjoyed today. Please Puddin? Can I help?"

"Hang on! You named the new boys and did your mojo on them! It's not like you helped me on a job!"

"Maybe... I could?" Harley asked with a very small voice. **She wants to go on jobs with me! She wants to become a criminal!**

"Oh... no way in hell I am letting you..."

"She did break a load of us out of Arkham on her own!" Two-Face stated while flipping his coin across his knuckles.

"She got lucky!" I growl over to the man in the armchair.

"Two-Face is right sweetie" Harley said softly, sending shivers down my body.

"No! No! No! You are not going on heists! It's too dangerous!"

"How is it?" My girlfriend huffed.

"Because if someone f..." I suddenly remembered that Harvey was in the room and I stared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm going" Two-Face laughed, downed his drink and placed the glass on the table. "Game starts at 8pm, see you there" He rose from his seat and looked at the blonde. "See you next time Harley, good luck!" We both walked the half and half coloured man disappear behind the doors.

"Puddin please?"

"No Harley...?" I rise from our embrace and walk into the office. Hearing the door slam shut, I turn to see Harley behind me.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I can't?" She asked with her arms folded. **She isn't gonna let up. Can I really tell her what... no, not yet. It's too soon. We don't have to worry about that just yet. But I have to tell her something! **With a sigh of emotion and concern, I stare at my girlfriend.

"I have done very bad things to people, Harley. I have hurt them, some more than others. If anyone ever found out that I have feelings for you... they could use that against me... they would come after you, just to get back at me. I can't risk that, I'm too fond of you" We just stare at each other in silence. I know that my words have sunk into her head but I can't tell what she's thinking, so many emotions where flashing in them beautiful eyes of hers. This silence was starting to become unbearable, I could faintly hear the traffic of Gotham below.

"What if they don't find out?" Harley finally spoke softly, her eyes wide at her idea.

"And how do we make sure they don't?" **What is she thinking? What are you getting at Harl?**

"You could show them you don't like me..."

"If I didn't like you Harl, you would be dead. They know this already"

"You know what I mean Mistah J. What if we show them that you don't feel anything for me, that you think of me as an object? That I'm disposable, that you only keep me around because I'm useful to you sometimes"

"And how am I going to show them that?" I ask, my anger rising after hearing Harley speak of herself like that. I watch as she closes her eyes and take in a deep breath; I tensed myself for her answer as she opened her eyes.

"By hitting me" She spoke quietly. **What? **Her answer sent pains through my chest and into my heart. **No... no I could never do that to her. No, never!**

"I won't hit you Harley" I said softly, hearing the sensitivity in my voice.

"Mis..."

"NO!"

"But..."

"I SAID NO HARLEY!" I screamed, sending my girlfriend to march towards me. Stopping a mere few inches from me, Harley grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" Her outburst caused my rage to still and my eyes to widen. "Mistah J... you don't have to really hit me"

"What?"

"Well you remember I told you I took some acting classes in high school? They taught us how to 'stage fight'. To everyone who is watching, it looks like you are hitting me but really you're not hurting me at all. It's really affective too!"

"How does that work?" **Stage fighting? I have never heard of it before.**

"Hang on one sec!" I watch my girlfriend walk over to my desk and rummage through the draws until she found the camcorder. Rushing back over to me, her fingers fiddled with the buttons and placed it on table, making sure it was facing us. "Right Mistah J," Harley smiled in front of me, positioning us in the view of the lens. "When I go to slap you, I want you to snap your head to the right and moan. Ready?" I nodded at her request and readied myself. Soon enough, Harley's hand raised up and softy brushed across my cheek.

"AHH!" I fake scream as I flung my head to the side.

"Very good Mistah J!" Harley smiled as she ran over to the camcorder, stopping the filming. We both walked over to the laptop and connected the items. Within minutes, the film was playing on the screen.

"Wow that looks real!" It really did look like she hit me.

"I know yeah! That's how they do it in movies"

"Where did the clap sound come from?"

"I made it by hitting my thigh!" Her smile beamed more as I swung my arm around her, bringing my girlfriend closer to me as I placed a kiss on her head.

"You clever girl!" **She makes me so proud!** Thinking over the plan in my mind, something was still badgering me. "But Harl, I can't go hitting you one day and the next day you look 100%! It's not possible"

"How long do bruises take to form?"

"I dunno, a day I guess" Harley pulled away and smiled.

"Go to hit me" Sighing the tension away, I raised my hand and quickly brushed her cheek. I watch as Harley flings her body into the air and lands on the floor.

"Fuck! Harley are you ok?" I ask as I rush to her side. She only laughed as I helped her up.

"Fake landing, Mistah J. Did it look painful?"

"Very" I said with a concerned laced voice.

"Sorry Puddin, didn't mean to worry you. Anyways, while I was lying on the floor I thought of a way to make it look real. Be right back Puddin!" Harley soon ran out the office and into our room, leaving me confused and alone. **Well might as well come up with more evil schemes! **Sitting at my desk, I pull out paper and pens and laid them around me in an organised mess. Placing a red pen onto the paper, I try to focus on a genius plan but only to realize that my mind had gone completely blank. Throwing my pen in temper, I look at the mess before me and notice my new phone next to me. Quickly grabbing it, I pull up the pictures and began to stare at the screen. Unknown to Harley, I've been taking pictures of her all day. Some were blurry and others missed her out apart from a bit of an elbow here, a bit of hair there. I did manage to capture some gems though, silly things like Harley painting her nails, brushing her hair and washing the dishes. A smile raised on my lips as I stared at the beauty on the screen.

"Whatcha smiling at Puddin?" A sweet voice sang softly next to me. I turn to meet her gaze and my heart stopped.

"HARLEY! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?" I ask as I jump from the desk and go to comfort my girlfriend. On her cheek lay a very dark, painful looking purple and yellow bruise.

"Relax Mistah J," Harley laughed as she brought her hand to her cheek. She was holding a wet wipe and began to rub half of her bruise. "It's just make-up" She giggled again, removing the wipe from her face and revealing the smudged colours.

"It looks so real!" I was astounded at what make-up could do, I only used it to scare people but I never knew it could be used to deceive people to. "Let me guess, you learnt this at them acting lessons?"

"Nope, YouTube" We both laugh at nothing funny but I don't care, her laugh makes me feel good. For the next few hours we practiced different moves and effects, mixing them up a bit. Surprisingly, it was quite fun pretending to beat each other up.

"You are really good at this Puddin" Harley sighed in content as she snuggled further into my chest. **Yeah, play fighting was fun but it sure is tiring!** For the last ten minutes, we just lay on the floor of the office, wrapped up in each other's arms, laughing at silly things.

"I have a good teacher" I smile, kissing her head.

"So? Can I join you on jobs now?" **Way to ruin the moment Harl!**

"I don't know toots..."

"Why not Mistah J?" Harley asked as she pushed herself up on her arms, looking down at me.

"Harl... it's just that... It's not like I can tell you that I'm gonna 'hit' you in front of people, that would give the game away!" **Wow, that was a lame excuse! **

"Oh... well... Oh I know! We can have a safety word!"

"A safety word?"

"Yeah! You can say this thing that tells me that you are about to beat me! It's perfect! Now all we need to do is think of something that you don't say all the time which isn't stupid like... I dunno... big blue butterfly... coz that will totally give us away..." I zone out my girlfriend's voice as my thoughts roamed my mind. **Would this trick really work? I agreed to the 'I am your psycho slave' act purely because it will protect her. Ok yeah, it's fun watching her act all cuckoo! But to have her on jobs with me... yes, the whole plan of me being abusive to her would work, people will believe it. They think I would do something like that; I am The Clown Prince of Crime after all! But is she ready? Well... I guess there's only one way to find out.** I look up at Harley as I came out of my daze and noticed that she looked confused. "Puddin?" **That's it!**

"Don't call me Puddin" I say loudly with realization. Harley's face turned cold and her eyes filled with hurt.

"But... I thought you like your nickname" She whimpered.

"No I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seeing her eyes water up, I rise from the floor and pull her closer to me.

"Harley, baby, doll face," my voice fills with care "I do like the nickname. You call me it all the time!"

"That's because I thought you liked it"

"I do! Don't you see? That's our 'safety word'! When I shout 'don't call me Puddin' it means I'm going to 'hit' you" I laugh at her eyes as they dried and filled with joy.

"Does that mean you're going to let me go on jobs with you?" She asked with glee, already knowing the answer.

"Yes bu..." Before I could finish, Harley squealed loudly and threw herself around me.

"THANK YOU MISTAH J! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed while thrashing around. **What can I say? I know how to please my girl!**

"Harley!" I growl as I softly push her a few inches away, allowing me to breathe again. "Yes you can go on jobs with me when you are ready. First you need to train. I can't have you going out there without you knowing how to fight! You will need to learn hand to hand combat and then train how to use weapons..."

"I know Puddin but I'm a fast learner! I swear, I will make you proud!" Rising my hand to her fake bruised cheek, I softly stroked it as I stared at the most amazing woman.

"You already have babe" I whisper as I inch closer and take her lips with mine.

* * *

Holding the cards close to my chest, I peer around the table at the fellow players. Sat there was Two-Face, Killer Croc and The Riddler. The Scarecrow didn't like to gamble so he never came to these things.

"Show 'em!" Two-Face growled and we all, one by one, laid our cards out.

"Looks like you win again Joker" The reptile moaned. **I always keep an Ace up my sleeve. **Collecting my winnings I see a slim figure appear behind Killer Croc.

"Hello boys, cheating again Joker?" The redhead woman spoke, sitting down at the table. **Who invited Plant Brain? Sure wasn't Two-Face!**

"What you doing here Poison Ivy?" Dent growled, staring evilly at her.

"Half happy to see me Harvey?"

"Nope for once, both sides agree on something"

"And what's that?"

"We both want to strangle you with your stupid plants!" **Jeez, talk about a bad break-up!**

"My ex boyfriend, such a charmer!"

"ANYWAYS... Who's turn is it to deal?" Edward questioned, breaking the unwanted tension in the room.

"Ladies first!" I laugh as I tossed the cards to Killer Croc, enjoying the glare Ivy was sending me. After a couple of rounds and a few wins for me, topic of conversation turned to our favourite subject. The Batman.

"Nearly got 'im you know!" Two-Face started.

"Oh don't start this again!" I groan. "Every time we play, we always do 'I nearly got him' talk! Let me guess. Riddler, you made some riddles and surprise surprise, he figured them out and saved the day! Ivy; after you stopped having sex with a hanging Jasmine, you lead Batsy into a jungle filled with poisonous plants and toxins. Unknown to you, Batman carries a gas mask in that wonder belt of his! Two-Face; you kidnap the second highest selling author of the second month and you didn't expect him to find you at the club Double or Nothing! And as for you Croc... you threw another rock at him!" My outburst caused everyone to drop their cards and stare at me. **Keep it together Joker!**

"I don't have sex with plants!" Ivy growled, turning her head away in a strop.

"Could've fooled me!" Two-Face growled under his breath.

"But it was a big rock this time" Killer Croc said, defeated.

"Where is the Bat lately anyways?" Nigma asked bored while fiddling with his chips.

"He is currently busy stopping Bane..."

"BANE!" Killer Croc yelled as he rose from the table and slammed down his giant fists, causing the table to flip. We all stop and stare at the angry monster in front of us as he picked up the table and returned to his seat.

"As I was saying," Two-Face growled "He is busy stopping you know who from shipping venom..."

"VENOM!" Killer Croc yelled again, repeating his actions.

"Ok big boy, let's go and get a drink" Ivy said as she rose from her seat and dragged the reptile over to the bar.

"Anyways..."

"Save it Harvey, I have figured it out. Besides, we don't want Croc over hearing..."

"BANE! YOU KNOW WHERE BANE IS?" We look over the crowd of people to see Croc holding a poor man by the collar.

"I suppose I better talk some sense in to him before he breaks Oswald's golden rule!" Edward sighed as he made his way over to the commotion. The Iceberg Lounge is a place where people like us can relax without having the cops and the Bat breathing down our necks. But for it to be like this there was a golden rule, no fighting in the club. **It's fun watching Bane and Croc trying to be in the same room together!**

"What was that back there?" Two-Face grumbled lowly enough for me to hear. His tone told me that he didn't want anyone to hear our conversation. Keeping our eyes firmly on the scene before us, we remain still, hoping no one would notice us.

"What you talking ab..."

"That little outburst about Batman. There's something you're not telling me"

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" I growl lowly.

"Oh come on Joker! I saw the state you were in when you arrived at Arkham; you were left within an inch of your life! I didn't think you would make it through the night..."

"Still here aren't I?" **Shit! I forgotten Harvey was admitted a mere week** **before I was!**

"Yeah I guess but something is bothering me..."

"Spit it out then! I got Harley waiting for me!"

"Joker, I'm serious here." To think of it, his voice did sound concerned. "Everyone knows that Batman refuses to kill anyone. It's his only rule..."

"Tick tock, tick tock!"

"What did you do to The Batman to cause him to nearly kill you?" Two-Face asked as he turned to me. I stare at the man, contemplating whether to tell him as my mind and emotions raced.

"Harley's waiting for me" with that I leave my friend and walk out of the club.

* * *

_**Wow that was long!**_

_**So what do you think oh Harley's and Joker's fake abusive relationship plan?**_

_**Hopefully you liked it, I wanted to change the reason for Joker to hit Harley. I notice that most FanFic on here says he hits her because... that's what he does. I just thought maybe people might fancy a little change. Like me know if you it please.**_

_**Sinnx: You are serious becoming one of my favorite reviewers, you reviews always bring a smile to my face.**_

_**You and Rookie70Penguin get SUPER CYBER HIGH FIVES from me!**_

_**Cece**_

_**xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry about the long update!**_

_**Been very ill lately.**_

_**Happy Readings!**_

* * *

I don't know how this happened but I'm not complaining, actually the sudden rush excited me. One minute I was in the gym; the next I'm on the floor with a passionate Harley above me, smothering me with kisses. **No, I'm not complaining at all but I really don't have time for this! **Regretting the timing, I slowly push my girlfriend away.

"Harley, the boys are going to be here any minute!" I say breathlessly, caused by her kisses.

"I'm sorry Puddin, you know how much I love seeing you without make-up" I awoke not long before entering the gym, knowing full well that it was only me and Harley on this level. Last night's poker game really exhausted me, forcing me to sleep straight after my shower.

"I know you do babe," I say softly while caressing her cheek. "But we have a busy day today"

"I know," Harley pouted with her full lips, drawing my attention back to them. "Just five more minutes?"

"You are going to be the death of me Miss Quinn!" I growl, grabbing her arms and smacking her lips to mine again. **Damn those lips, so irresistible! But I really don't have time for this! **Repeating my actions, I looked up into the passion filled baby blues and sighed. "Do you want to go on jobs with me or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then," seeing my chance, I quickly moved from beneath her and stand. "Less kissing, more training!" I quickly walk out of the room and travelled into our bedroom before she could convince me otherwise. I hear the elevator doors open and close. That was probably Finch and some of the new boys. Travelling to and from The Iceberg Lounge, I managed to talk Finch into training Harley for me. Finch was the best at hand to hand combat out of the boys, I would have done it myself but I don't have the time. Last night gave me plenty of time to think about more pressing issues, I need to deal with Milo and Yank.

Sighing as I throw the suitcase onto the bed, my mind goes over the memories of the old days. The days were it was just me and my pack. Just me, Jinx, Milo, Jackson and Yank. Yank was close to me, I trusted him with important stuff just like I do with Jinx. I can't risk having Yank sharing essential information to other crime bosses and enemies. **Wow, is that the time! **My thoughts had consumed me completely; I didn't notice that I had packed my clothes and that I applied make-up to my face. **Focus Joker, focus!**

"Mistah J are you..." My face snapped up to my girlfriend who is standing in the door way. In slow motion, I watch as her eyes fall on the suitcase on the bed and her smile fading.

"Harley..." **Oh shit!** I didn't have time to tell her last night, I was too tired. I was on my way to tell her this morning but her lips got the better of me. In a flash, Harley crumbled to the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. Quickly rushing over to the weeping woman, I sweep her into my arms.

"What did I do? I'm sorry Puddin! Please don't do this! I can change!" She sobbed into my chest while hitting me with her clenched fists. I couldn't help but laugh at my girlfriend's thoughts.

"Harley, you silly girl!" I roar with laughter. "I'm not kicking you out and I'm not leaving you either!" Her sobs stopped instantly and her red, puffy eyes met mine.

"You're not?" She sniffed.

"God no! Why would I leave a fine ass girl like you?" I asked, stroking a stray tear off her cheek. "I was going to tell you earlier but you were busy smooching me to death! I have urgent business I need to take care off"

"Can't I go with you?"

"No" I shuck my head to testify my words. "You say here with the boys and work on your training. I'm taking Jinx and Jackson with me but I'm leaving Pluto, Finch and Bruno to look after you. Any problems, you go straight to them! I don't want you around the new boys without one of them three with you, got it?"

"Ok Mistah J" She sighed, I knew she wouldn't like this but to be honest, I don't like leaving her either. "How long you gonna be gone for?"

"Hopefully no long than a week..."

"A WEEK!" Harley shrieked and stared at me with wide eyes. "When are you leaving?" I look at the watch on my wrist and sigh. **Nope, she's not gonna like this!**

"Any minute now"

"Oh" Sadness filled her eyes again, sparking a pain in my heart.

"I have my phone babe," I smile and patted my pocket. "Call me only if it is an emergency. I will try to call you everyday but if I don't call in three days, take the money and leave town. You know the code"

"What do you mean three days? What could happen?" Fear laced her words.

"Well I could get seriously injured or even be killed..."

"NO!" Harley screamed as she jumped, wrapping her limbs around my body.

"Harley," I laugh. "It was only a joke..."

"Well I don't like it!" She huffed as she climbed down me, a little embarrassed. A loud knock came from the office door.

"Boss?" Jackson shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm ready Jackson!" I shouted out, keeping my eyes on Harley.

"I'm going to miss you Puddin!" She sniffed through her new tears.

"I will miss you too Toots" With a final kiss, I pick up my case and walk away.

* * *

It's been six days since I've seen Harley and it was killing me not having her around. My bed was cold, no one made me breakfast in the morning and there was no one to cuddle up to when I watched TV. **Not that I would tell anyone that I'm missing that stuff! **Being stuck in a grotty motel for six days wasn't exactly my idea of fun but it was needed for now. Walking through to the next room, I see Jackson and Jinx staring at multiple computer screens before them. Surveillance, that's what we have been doing for six whole days! Just sitting there, watching and listening on our old pack members. As it turns out Milo had become paranoid since my escape from Arkham and had left crime for good. **Shame, still gonna kill him though!** Then there was Yank, that smug bastard got himself second in command of Oswald's men while he is still in Arkham. **That's something I can't afford! Can't let him go selling my secrets to the highest bidder!**

"Both of them are in the room Boss" Jinx said, keeping his eyes on the screen. Surely enough there was Milo pacing on the spot while Yank leaned back into his chair, looking all smug.

"Turn it up!" Jackson followed my order and turned the volume higher.

"I swear man! I swear I'm being watched!" Milo's shaky voice filled my ears.

"Oh stop with the 'I'm being watched' shit!" Yank moaned with annoyance.

"Come on man! Tell me that you haven't felt eyes on you lately!"

"Yeah I have... and the babe got it good!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT BANGING GIRLS YANK!" The panicked man suddenly stopped in front of his old alley. "Oh man... what if it's him!"

"Who?" Yank said idly as he started to count the wad of cash in his hands.

"The... The Joker!"

"Ha! That old freak! Please! Why would he come for us? He probably doesn't even remember us!"

"You're wrong man! We were there from the beginning! Don't you remember? It was me, you, Jinx and Jackson! We were the original Joker crew! I still was until you talked me into leaving!"

"HEY! Don't blame this on me! That idiot was locked up in Arkham while we were jobless for a nearly a year! It's not my fault the rest didn't come to their senses and left like us two! NO, not me! I wasn't going to let myself starve!"

"What you going on about? We had plenty of food and money! The Boss had jobs that still needed doing..."

"Yeah but for how long was that going to last?"

"A year apparently SINCE HE BROKE OUT LAST MONTH!" Milo was always reliable, it shocked me to find out he left along with Yank. I thought he was smart, being the nerdy type, looks like I was wrong. **No one leaves The Joker's gang without my say so!** Coming out of my daze, I see Milo leave Yank and an evil plan comes to mind.

"You two take care of Milo"

"What about Yank Boss?" Jinx spoke with venom in his voice. A deep hatred of Yank grew inside Jinx lately; they use to be best friends back in the day. Best friends and foes, competing to be the best henchman I have.

"I'll take on Yank alone"

"What the fuck?" I watch as the man across me start to wake, his eyes and head heavy. **A blow to the back of the head would do that! **

"You were always a greedy Bastard Yank!" I laugh at the man as his head whipped round to meet mine.

"Joker!"

"Missed me?"

"You're Kenadday!" Kenadday, that was the name I used for the trap. It was really simple really; Yank was offering the highest bidder information about me. So I made sure I won the bid.

"Sure am Kiddo! Now what's this information you got for me?"

"You are fucking crazy man! You pay seventy million dollars for information you already know!"

"Who said anything about dollars?" I laugh as Yank's face dropped. "Sure, I said seventy million... but I didn't say anything about cash"

"What the fuck have you done to me Joker?" Yank yelled as he stared at the metal clamps and wires attached to his skin.

"Anagrams"

"What?"

"Anagrams. They are truly amazing. What did you think that The Riddler was the only one that was good at this shit?" I laughed as I pulled out my blade and walked in front of the tosser.

"FUCK YOU JOKER!" He screamed in pain as I began to cut. Finishing the job quickly, I stepped away from him and inspected my handy work.

"As you see, Kenadday is an anagram of..." I watch as Yank looked down at his chest and read the words I had cut into his chest.

"Dead... Yank...!" Realization came to him but it was too late.

"Now it's time for your payment, seventy million," I pause and push the button in my hand. Sparks flew everywhere; the room plunged in and out of darkness. Yank screamed as his body bolted around like a human vibrator. Suddenly the room flew in darkness and the screaming stopped. Slowly the lights dimmed up and I could see a body of ash in front of me. "Seventy million volts straight into your body!" I roar in laughter at the fate of my old henchmen. After a while when laughter died down, I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.

"Boss" Jinx voice came from the speaker.

"Milo?"

"Come on guys! We were friends!" I hear Milo cry in the background.

"I'm sorry Milo but you shouldn't have left The Boss" I hear Jackson sigh and a gunshot ring out.

"He's dead" Jinx sighed.

"So I heard"

"Yank?"

"Was ecstatic to see me!" I look over at the pile of ash that was now on the floor. "The bomb?"

"All set!"

"Good, blow it" I didn't want anyone tracking this back to me, blowing up the motel was the only way. I look out the window and watched the building across the road explode; bombs were always my favourite type of fireworks. "Bring the car round front boys; it's time to go home!"

* * *

"Guess whose home baby!" I shout as I step into our bedroom. Harley stood across the room, her back to me and her head looking down at herself. My girlfriend's head quickly snapped round to look at me. **What the fuck is she doing? **

"Puddin!" Harley screamed with joy as she ran over and wrapped her arms around me. As I hug her back tightly, the smell of chemicals fills my nose. Worried, I pull her arms back to see that she was holding antiseptic cream while her other hand was covered in it. Looking down at her, I see a damp patch on her hip. **She's hurt! **My anger overloaded my brain as I push Harley, sending her flying onto the bed. Pouncing above her, I grab her white tank top. "Mistah J! STOP!" Harley screamed as her hand flew down to mine, trying to stop me.

"Let me see Harley! Who did this to you?" I screamed in her face, my panicked voice scaring her into accepting. Lifting her top up, I peered down at her stomach and gasped. There on Harley's hip lay a tattoo.

"I didn't want to show you until it was completely healed" Harley's weak voice sang. I stared at the ink with wonder. Two roses, one red and the other black, lay either side of a joker playing card. The leafs and vines wrapping around them. I look back at the card and my heart stopped. **Is that me? **In the centre of the card was a small portrait of my face with a scroll under it reading my nickname, Mistah J. "Do you like it Puddin?" Unable to control myself any more, I launch myself onto her and attacked her lips with mine.

Passion filled and my erection grew in my pants, my kisses started down her neck as my hands roam her form. I was going to take her right here, right now. Nothing was going to stop me, I am about to get my first taste of Harley. Or so I thought. I felt her hands come up to my shoulders, pushing me away.

"Puddin, stop!" She breathed but I ignore her and continued. "Stop!" Again nothing, causing her to push harder. "STOP!" I quickly fly up from the bed in rage and stared at my girlfriend.

"FOR FUCK SAKE HARLEY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN FUCKING NEED HERE!" I shout grabbing my erection, proving my need. In a flash, Harley was in front of me, on her knees with my cock in her hand. I watch as it disappears in her mouth, causing me to grab her hair. Pulling her head back and forth, I fucked her mouth hard. **Fuck yeah, you dirty little bitch! I am your master; you will suck my cock when I tell you to! **Quickly shooting my spunk into her mouth, I release her hair and watch as she ran to the toilet. Zipping up my pants, I hear a puking noise and sobs coming from the open bathroom door. Running into the room, I see Harley bent over the sink, crying her heart out. I instantly came behind her, holding her hair from her face and rubbing her back. I take a quick look over her shoulder to see the sink bowl's floor layered with sick.

"You fucking happy now?" Harley cried, still gagging.

"Of course I'm not! Fuck sake Harl, why didn't you tell me you don't like the taste of cum!" That pushed her over the edge and me into the bath tub. Climbing out of it, I ran to the bedroom to see my girlfriend throwing her stuff into a case. "Oh no you fucking don't!" I march over to her and grabbed her arm.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!"

"YES YOU DO! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE!" **THAT'S IT! Grabbing her face, I draw her closer to me.**

"I care! I care a lot about you! Don't you dare throw that back in my face! I've done everything for you and what do I get in return? You, trying to leave me!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"GODAMN IT HARLEY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"YOU ARE IN TOO DEEP NOW LITTLE GIRL!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!"

"JUST..."

"WHAT IS IT HARLEY? WHAT IS SO DAMN FUCKING HARD TO TELL ME? WHAT IS IT!

"I'M A VIRGIN, OK? I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN!" Silence filled the room as we stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"What?"

"I'm a virgin" I roar in laughter as I released Harley's arm, causing her to slap me across the face. I stop laughing in an instant and watched as my girlfriend burst into tears. Holding her close, we fall to the floor and in to an embrace. We sat like that for few minutes as I waited for her sobs to stop. "Why did you laugh?"

"Are you really a virgin?"

"Yes, why did you laugh?"

"Because it's ridiculous that a beautiful gal like you hasn't had sex!"

"What, you saying that because I'm pretty that I have to sleep around!"

"I'm not saying that! It's just that... well you went to college Harl, don't tell me none of the jocks tried it on at them frat parties"

"I never used to go to them"

"Why not?"

"I wanted to focus on my career" **Wow, that makes me feel even more of a bastard! **"Hey! I gave up my career for you remember; you didn't force me to do anything"

"I know. Hey Harl? Not being funny but why didn't you just jump a random guy and get it over with?"

"Well... I... I kinda wanna wait until... I fall in love with someone"

"Oh" **Well that's me out of the question! **"What's the furthest you've gone with a guy?" Harley looked away with her cheeks turning red.

"What we did back there" She spoke quietly.

"That was your first blowjob?" I swear my heart had stopped when she nodded. "Good job babe!" I smile causing her to beam with pride.

"Really? Was it ok?"

"Blew my mind... and my load!" We both laughed but I soon remembered what happened when I did. "Yeah, sorry about that"

"It's ok Puddin, at least we know for next time"

"Next time?" I smile as I pull her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her. "Please don't scare me like that again" I begged into her hair.

"When did I?"

"When I thought you been hurt and when you were packing your bags"

"I'm sorry Mistah J" Harley spoke softly as she snuggled closer to me.

"I'm sorry too Harley" I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. **I am never letting you walk out of my life.**

* * *

_**This Chapter was so hard to write!**_

_**Since I'm female I have no idea what it's like for men to have sexual things done to them.**_

_**Anyways time to say thanks yous:**_

_**JinglyJess: Thanks for the review, honestly I didn't expect to get 1 review or 1 favorite so to have 14 review and 8 favorites has really made me happy.**_

_**Unknown person: i don't know what to think of your comment about chapter 6. With the cola incident, I think we can let it slide since he did rescue Harley from being raped. But thanks for reviewing anyways.**_

_**SinnX: What am I going to do with you! I'm running out of awesome things to give you!**_

_** To make sure I treat all reviewers fairly JinglyJess, Unknown reader and SinnX get a SUPER CYBER HIGH FIVE!**_

_**Cece**_

_**XXX**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys!_

_I'm Baaaaack!_

_Explanations__ and apologies at the end of the story!_

_Happy Readings_!

* * *

"Mistah J!" Harley giggled as I tickled her sides. We only woke a few minutes ago but our childish moods from last night still remained. The shock of my girlfriend being a virgin had quickly left my system and all was back to normal. **As normal as we can get!**

"Please?" I begged, making my eyes grow large and watery.

"Puddin,"

"Just one last time?"

"Okay, Okay! But this is the last one!" Harley huffed as she threw the blanket off us and started to lift her tank top. Sliding down her body, I gently lie between her legs and stare at her tattoo. Careful not to hurt her, I trace the black outlines with my finger. Words couldn't describe how I felt about this tattoo, every time I looked at it my heart would swell up and my blood quickly rushes threw my veins. The scars on my face would pull, tugging my lips into a giant smile. Bending down I place my lips on the ink and softly lay kisses on her skin, making Harley purr a little. Her skin is so hot and smooth under my body, causing my morning glory to rise even more. **Down boy!** Worried that my growing erection would scare her, I quickly moved off my girlfriend and lay by her side.

"Finch wants to talk to you" Harley spoke quietly as she rose from the bed. I haven't seen any other henchmen since I left with Jinx and Jackson.

"Yeah babe, what about?" I asked my girlfriend as I watch her change into her sweats.

"Dunno Puddin, he just said he wanted to talk to you as soon as you come back from your trip," Harley smiled sweetly then moved to the stairs. "Right, I'm off to do some training. Have fun with your evil plans Puddin!"

"Bye Harl" I smile hearing the blonde skipping to the gym in a cheery mood. My mind soon changed to my henchman. Finch barley had any problems that he needed to tell me and now this was worrying. Getting out of bed, I pull my clothes on from last night and made my way out the bedroom. My make-up was a little scruffy but it was nothing major I couldn't deal with.

Stepping out onto the 37th floor, many of my henchmen looked at me with shock while others smirked at little. Choosing to ignore them for now, I scan the room to see that Pluto was the only member of the 'originals' around. Walking up to the man, I noticed him gaze at me and quickly turn his head away.

"Pluto?"

"Yes Boss?" The man answered with low eyes and a quiet voice.

"Where's Finch?" I ask with my voice laced with annoyance. I watch as the shaky man raised his trembling arm and pointed to a door. Suddenly a loud shot rang though the room and the door swung open with many men running for their lives.

"I SWEAR MAN, HE HAS LOST IT!" Someone shouted.

"HE'S GONNA KILL SOMEONE WITH THAT THING!" Another man yelled. Turning back, I look at Pluto only for him to shrug his shoulders at me. Sighing deeply, I make my way across the room and popped my head into the doorway.

The room was a state with bullet holes in everything. All the walls, the tables, chairs and sofas, everything was ruined. Goose feathers covered the floor from where cushions have been shot in rage and in the middle of all the chaos sat Finch with a gun in his hand, huffing and puffing. **I've taught him well!** Closing the door behind me, I walk over and sit in front of the henchman.

"Duck season?" I asked as I picked and feather from my leg. Finch's eye peer up at me with such venom as his face turned dark.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spat. **I don't usually let someone talk to me like this but its Finch, never had a problem with him before so ill let him off... just this once!**

"Tell you what? Are you jealous that Jinx and Jackson got to kill Milo and yank while you stayed behind?"

"No, that isn't it!"

"What, your favourite soap opera ended?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you shooting the place up? It's not like you got your ass kicked by Harley!" As my laughter filled the room, my eyes gazed upon my henchman. His movements stopped and his eyes deepened with rage. Grabbing his gun, Finch fired three shots into the ceiling.

"HE'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN!" I heard a scared henchman scream from the other room. **Whoa! Ok, something has happened. **Before I could question his reaction, Finch threw his gun to the side and rose up from the floor.

"I have never seen anything like it before," He said as he threw his hands to the air. "I am one of the best fighters around!"

"What are you talking about Finch?" My anger rose as he began to march around the room. I don't have time for his tantrum, I have plans I needed to work at.

"You really don't know, do you?" Finch questioned my confusion in which I replied with a shrug. "Come with me" Finch demanded and I followed the fighter out the room. The path to the elevator was clear as many henchmen hid from us while others simply stayed to the side of the room.

When the doors of the 42nd floor rushed open, upbeat music filled my ears. I could feel the bass tickling my feet as Finch led me towards the gym. Throwing the door open, the music became louder as we stepped in. Shock consumed my whole body as I saw a battle unfold before me. There were six henchmen dotted around the room, getting their ass beat by my girlfriend. She was amazing, throwing a punch here, landing a kick there and back flipping to another victim. The boys weren't making it easy for her but she could handle it.

"We had a one to one session the other day," Finch said next to me, his eyes pinned on Harley. "She kicked my ass. No one has ever beaten me like that before, let alone a girl!"

"You taught her this?

"No. I taught her how to punch and kick properly, she did the rest. She's handy with a pair of guns too" A loud scream filled our eyes as we saw a poor man land in front of us completely broken.

"Mistah J!" Harley squealed as she clapped the dust off her hands.

"Everybody out!" I yelled causing all the henchmen, including Finch to scatter out the room. Turning to Harley, I see her gaze turn to worry and sadness.

"What's wrong Puddin?"

"What's wrong? What the hell was that Harl?"

"My Training..."

"You tell me that you learnt that in a week! I don't think so Harl!"

"What are you trying to say, a woman like me can't be a good fighter?"

"Don't play the women's right act with me darling!"

"I'm not but what's wrong with me being a better fighter than you Pudding?"

"Did you hear that?" I hear a small whisper come from the door.

"Yeah man, she just totally burned The Joker!" Said another from the door. Turning back to my girlfriend, I begin to walk to her and laugh.

"Oh Harley. My little Harlequin, who do you think you're kidding? You are nothing!" My voice laced with venom as my words pour out my mouth. Strings of tears are flowing from her usually bright blue orbs. "You are my little doll. I say jump, you do it WITHOUT question! Is that understood? Can your peanut sized brain process that?"

"Yes Mistah J" **Great she's not even looking at me now, think I when a bit over board on this one.** Placing my hand under her chin, I pull her face up to mine.

"And Harley?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Puddin" I winked. My girlfriend's face lit up with realization and joy. **What, do you really think I would be that much of a jerk to my girlfriend?**

* * *

CRASH!

BANG!

"I'm sorry Puddin!"

"STOP CALLING ME PUDDING!"

BANG!

CRASH!

BOOM!

"Jesus Christ, he's killing her in there!" A henchman stuttered as him and a group of other Henchmen stared at the door to the gym.

"What should we do?"

"We should help her man!"

"No way bro! The Joker would kill us for sure!"

CRASH!

"Please Mistah J, anything but that!"

"You lot keep it quiet out there before I come out there!"

CRASH!

BANG!

"He means it man! RUN!" A Henchman screamed as they all legged it to the stairs. Peeking out the door, me and Harley breathed a sigh of relief. Throwing my arm around the girl, I pull her close and smile.

"You ready for your first job kiddo?"

* * *

I knew that tonight would be safe for her, the most she would do is run into a GCPD officer but she can handle it. I rang around earlier today and learnt that Bane, Two-Face, Freeze and Ivy were all out tonight so the GCPD would have their hands full, too full for a little jewellery shop robbery. I stayed in the car parked upfront with a hat and Mack on. Harley has been in there for about ten minutes now but there was no need to worry, she had her phone and with one click, the boys would be in there.

Alarm bells rang out and I jumped in my seat to peer out the window. Sure enough, Harley came running to the car with a very large sack. Jumping into the driver's seat, Harley punched it and we sped off as the store exploded. We laughed wildly as loud music filled our ears.

'I know what I am  
I'm your villain  
I don't give a damn  
I'm your villain

Because serious  
You're so serious'

"Hey Harley, why so serious?" We laughed as she raced through the streets of Gotham, loving every second. **A bloke can get use to this!**

* * *

_Right, first of all:_

_SORRY!_

_I have recently moved half way across the country so everything has been put on hold mainly due to waiting for the internet but I am back now and I have got lots of new ideas. Thank you to everyone that have been patient with me and the story but I'm back so panic over._

_Review times now:_

_Ziqwip: healthy as Harley lol, thanks for the concern XD_

_partypenguina3: Thanks for the review and yes I have noticed I do that due to my Dyslexia but I am always open to comments concerning spelling/grammar mistakes so if you or anyone else notice one which you would won't me to change please inform me and I will change it._

_(Cyber Apple Pies for the both of you!)_

_Also for more good news, TJHAH has reached 2,600+ views!_

_I am so happy about this, it has really come as a surprise to me, Never expected anyone to read this but thank you again and will see you in the next chapter which will be on very VERY soon I PROMISE!_

_Keep the reviews coming in!_

_CeCe_

_xx_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**First of all this is a Christmas chapter. I know it's only May but I really needed to get this chapter out of the way and I doubt anyone would want to wait till December!  
**_

_**Anyways, Happy readings!**_

* * *

Christmas is finally upon us and what a time it has been. Harley was now a regular in my little schemes and Gotham was now starting to fear her too. In no short space of time The GCPD pinned her as one of the Gallery of Rogues and a threat to Gotham's population. She is now part of the league of villains, often referred to with the likes of Poison Ivy and Catwoman. **Bah, Harl is a million times better than them two combined!** She has surpassed all expiations I had for her, surprising me in any way possible. There was just one problem. **No... can't think about that now, I have plans. **Setting at my desk, I look across to the people dotted around the room. I called in the 'old boys; into a meeting earlier, we still have a big drug addict problem to solve.

"We had the meeting with Falcone months back, why are we only doing this now Boss?" Pluto asked.

"Because it's Christmas soon" I reply slowly.

"What's the holiday got to do with anything?" Bruno asked confused. **He was never the sharpest knife in the block.**

"The scientists making and shipping the venom get a hefty wage package" I mutter scratching my head.

"I wouldn't mind their wages!" Finch snickered causing the others to snort and laugh.

"Do I have to explain everything!" I yell, rising from my armchair. "My small minded friends, let's use our brains for once. These scientists are loaded and not to mention, they are all men. Now what do most hard working men have? They have families! And what are in families? Wives! Children! So we have a family, now let's add the money. What do we get?"

"A stable income?" Bruno asked while scratching his head.

"Spoilt children! Greedy wives! They just want, want, WANT! Daddy I want this, I want that! True they do get what they want eventually but then again there is one time of year where the greedy wife and spoilt brat can go overboard."

"Christmas" Jackson grinned evilly.

"I still don't get it!" Bruno sighed. Before I could run over and rip his spleen out, Finch quick slapped the back of his head. Nodding at the henchman for saving me the trouble and the cleaning, I look back at the poor sod. **No brains but loyal and good with his fists.**

"It means Bruno, due to high demand the scientists will be too busy to focus on their work! With all the nagging and the whining, their minds will be filled with all the little toys and trinkets for the family!"

"So we storm in, shoot up the place and then what?" Jinx questioned.

"No, no, no. We have to learn how to walk before we run, Jinx! Besides if we leave a mass of destruction behind us, Bane will find out it's us and we don't want that!"

"Why not boss?" Jackson asked.

"Because we are going to pin it on Maroni!"

"But why?" Jackson asked again.

"Gang war my friends! Profitable and fun to play with! Now back to the task on hand. We have to be sneaky and luckily there's one flaw most men have. They leave everything till the last minute! Countless on the holiday, you always see men rushing around the day before the 'big day'. Valentine's day, Mother's day, hell even thanksgiving! Some men even buy things on the actual day! Not many shops are open Christmas day so there's our answer. We strike on Christmas Eve, two days from now!"

"Yeah, most of the workers would be out and it would be easy enough to sneak in!" Pluto cheered.

"Getting in would be easy put what do we do then boss?" Jinx reported. **Finally, we are getting to the point! **

"A month back I prayed some venom out of a dead druggy's hand and had it analysed. There are all sorts of mumbo jumbo in there! However, there is something that isn't in there yet!" I pull out a small vial, filled with a dark green liquid, from my waste coat and show the room. "This, this is the money shot! A little concoction I rustled up together a while back. Completely odourless, tasteless, can be converted into gas or liquid. One drop of this will take down an elephant! I call it 'The Joker Toxin'!" The henchmen around the room chapped with glee. "Now back to the plan! Christmas Eve, you lot will sneak into the Bannerman Pharmaceuticals factory and pour the whole contents of this vial into their new batch of Venom. Leave without anyone seeing you! I don't care which of you do it as long as it is done properly. If you are seen, the whole plan is ruined! Understood?"

"Got it Boss!" The room cheered.

"Good now chop, chop boys! You only have two days to plan your mission!" The henchmen soon left the room and I returned to my desk. **If my calculations are correct, the spiked batch of Venom will reach Bane and his junkies within a month or two. It can't fail, the plan is bulletproof. **Looking down at the newspaper in front of me, I looked at the date typed on the top right corner. **Shit, three days till Christmas and I still haven't got Harley's present! I've been putting off collecting it for days while drawing up the 'spiked Venom' plan! **I look at the red circled picture on the front page and smiled. **She's gonna love it though!**

"Boss?" Jinx said from the open office door.

"What is it Jinx?" I ask peering up from the desk.

"Is Harley in the bedroom?"

"No, why do you ask?" I peer into the empty bedroom to my right.

"Well it's 10:30pm, that's usually when I teach Harley how to shoot after Finch refused to teach her"

"Yeah so?" I half-assed asked, my brain still racked on Harley's present.

"Well she isn't in the gym or the kitchen or living room, I even checked the bathroom"

"HARLEY!" I scream. We both kept quiet for a moment but there was no reply. Rummaging in my jacket pocket, I pulled out my cell and pressed the call button.

"Boss?" Jackson asked.

"Is Harley down there?"

"Not that I know"

"Have you seen her today?" **I haven't seen her in a few hours, maybe she's getting at tattoo or one of the boys took her shopping.**

"I haven't seen her, no"

"WELL ASK AROUND THEN!"

"Hey has anyone seen Harley?" I hear Jackson called out to the room. "Nope, no one has seen her Boss" the henchman replied quickly. I hang up quickly and dial the number for the phone in the lobby.

"Hello?" A young man's voice spoke.

"Has Harley come past you today?"

"No Sir... I mean Boss!"

"Has anyone else checked out today?"

"No Sir... Boss!" Slamming the phone to the table, I rise from the desk and run to the bedroom.

"EVERYBODY UP HERE NOW!" Jinx shouted into his cell phone. The air in the room was freezing and I stopped in the centre, Harley's 'normal' clothes were scattered everywhere and her 'costume' was missing. Turning to my right, I see a window has been opened wide.

* * *

Two hours have passed since I discovered Harley had bailed out, groups of henchmen where now searching the city for her while me and a team of others stayed back at base.

"She's not at the amusement park Boss" Bruno spoke with a phone pressed to his ear.

"No sightings at The Iceberg either!" Pluto added.

"She couldn't have disappeared into thin air! FIND HER!" I yell at the boys. In front of me was a map of Gotham, covered in red crosses. "Have we checked the sewers?"

"Yes Boss, we have three teams coming back now. She isn't there" A man called Chip answered.

"Sent them down again! What about Arkham?"

"Jinx hacked into their cameras, she's not there" said Pluto.

"GCPD?"

"No reports or anything on the police scanner" a geeky looking teen called Tec answered.

"FIND HER GODDAMN IT!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding!" Everyone in the room turned to the office door to see a shocked Poison Ivy and a confused Harley standing there. "This is 'The Guy'!"

"The search is off, we found her" Bruno called into the phone before hanging up. Felling the tension in the room rise, all the henchmen made their way out the room.

"What is she doing here?"

"She has a name!" Ivy spat.

"Ok. What is killer weed doing here?" I growl.

"That fella of yours sure has he way with speaking to the ladies" Ivy rolled her eyes at my girlfriend. "Well it's been fun Harley but I really need to go" the redhead said as she shuck a cardboard box she was carrying. "You've got my number and you can call whenever you need me for ANYTHING"

"Thanks Red, I'll drop ya a text!" Harley squealed as we both watched the walking plant leave.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" I yelled at my girlfriend.

"Puddin..."

"No Harley! You think you can sneak out the window and not expect me to call a search party! You've been gone for hours!"

"I can explain..."

"Oh you have a lot of explaining to do sweet cheeks! I've had every man I got out there looking for you! Do you know how... how... GOD SAKE HARLEY!"

"But I did it for you Puddin! Look!" My girlfriend crossed over the room and dumped a brown sack on my desk. Ripping open the sack, there I saw the object of this argument. The Harlequin Diamond. "I saw the red circle you drew around the picture on today's paper. It was meant to be a simple in-out job and it would have been expect Red tripped the alarm while she was trying to steal some rare plant toxins. We bumped into each and the police came, we had to use the toxins to escape. Once we were clear of the cops, Ivy took me to her place and injected me with this stuff that prevents me from being poisoned from her and her plans. We got chatting and I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry Mistah J and... I know I'm not meant to give this to you but you already know what I got you so... Merry Christmas Puddin" Harley smiled gloomy as she passed me the very large diamond. Taking it from her I place it on my desk and shake my head before turning back to my girlfriend.

"Oh Harl" I laugh. "Baby, I was going to get the diamond for Christmas"

"Wait... you was?" My girlfriend asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's why I circled it. It's your diamond, it has your name"

"Oh god Mistah J, I've ruined everything!" Harley screamed as she ran into the bedroom.

"Harl!" I call as I run after her.

"I'm so stupid! God, everybody in Arkham were right! I am just some dumb, stupid blonde!" Harley screamed as she slapped her head. Grabbing her wrists, I pull her close to me as she sobbed.

"Don't you dare say that! You know you are none of them things! Why are you saying this?"

"Everything... is... ruined!" Harley cried between sobs. "Ruined... my... plan... it was... so... SPECAIL!" My girlfriend cried louder, burying herself in my chest.

"What was toots?"

"I was gonna tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That..." Harley pulled away from my chest and looked into my eyes, tears stopping dead in their tracks. "... I love you"

Time itself seemed to stop after Harley softy spoke them three words that have never been told to me. **Harley loves me. She loves me. Love. Me. The Joker. The scares. The make-up. The bullshit. Harley loves me. **Inching closer to my girlfriend, softly kiss her dark ruby lips. A small moan escaped her lips are our kisses deepen, our hunger for each other consuming our bodies. A strange tingling sensation runs up my spine as Harley leg grinds up and sown my legs, causing my hands to wander over her body.

"Mistah J" Harley moaned as my mouth felt hers to trail kisses down her neck. Emotions running through my head as my hands thumbed with the zip on her back. **That is this? I have never had the need for sex before. **Removing her top, I pull away and gaze at the beauty before me. **Why am I staring? It's not like I've never seen tits before. **But this is different, I know it is but I don't know why. Missing her touch, I slam Harley back to me and attack her collar bone with kisses. Rewarding me with sweet moans, her hands made their way to my clothes, pushing of my jacket and unbuttoning my waist coat. As the items fell to the floor, I rip off my gloves and rub her soft back, returning my kisses to her neck. I feel my chest cool as Harley disposes my shirt, leaving me bare to her touch. Swiping my hand round to her front, I slowly move it up to her breast and rub it softly. I feel Harley's hands flatten against my chest and push slightly. Pulling away from my girlfriend, I search her face for answers. **Am I pushing her too far? Please don't tell me to stop baby, don't want to stop.**

"Pudding" Harley whispered sexily. "Can you takeoff the make-up please? I want to see the man I love"

"Sure thing sweetheart" I wink. Pulling away, I quick walk to the bathroom.

With all my make-up removed, I return to the bedroom to see Harley standing in front of the bed, her make-up also removed. Slowly closing the gap to her, I quickly launch on her causing us both to land on the bed. As fast as lighting, my lips attached themselves on to one of her nipples as my hands roam her naked torso. Harley's loud moans and wiggling hips encouraged my cock, making it harden and twitch in my pants. Releasing the nipple, I quickly replaced it with its twin while my hands travelled down her body. Teasing my girlfriend, I pull down the zipper of her pant very slowly, driving her wild with lust. Pulling down her pants a little, my hand slides under her panties and stops. Finding her clit, I begin to rub it gently in a circle.

"Oh Mistah J!" Harley screamed with shock and pleasure. Unable to restrain myself any long, I rip myself from her body and grab her foot. Removing both shoes quickly, my hands hooked themselves into her belt hooks and pulled, removing both her pants and panties together. Staring at her sex goddess before me, I quickly discarded my remaining clothing and crawled on top of her. Holding her hands above her head, I attack her lips with kisses as my other hand plays with her entrance. Without a sign, I slowly move a finger inside of her, feeling her walls cramp around the digit. Harley moaned into my mouth as I began to move, speeding up. Releasing her lips, I pull myself up a little to watch her face as I push another finger into her. **Yep, she's defiantly a virgin! **

"Puddin!" Harley screamed as my fingers speed in and out of her, deeper and harder. Within second she came over them and was now ready for me. Pulling out my fingers, I positioned myself between her legs, ready to entre.

"Harley..." I breathe.

"I'm ready" She smiled. Placing my cock against her, I lean my head next to hers. "I love you" Harley whispered into my ear. Taking my cue, I rammed my cock into Harley. Her cherry popped on impact causing my girlfriend to scream in pain. I hear her cry but I can't look at her, just got to keep fucking her till the pain fades. **God I am a monster. She loves me and I'm destroying her! I'm sorry Harley, I'm sorry.** Suddenly I hear a moan. And another. And another.

Pulling up, I peer down to my girlfriend. Her face was all red and fluster but by god she looked like an angle. Slowing down my thrust, Harley's body started to react to mine, matching my movement. Her walls milking cock for all it was worth.

"Mistah J" Harley moaned.

"Oh fuck Harley, so fucking good!" **What is wrong with me! I don't enjoy sex! I... fuck this is really good! **Throwing logic out the window, I begin to pound Harley faster, making her scream more.

"Oh god! Yeah! Please!" **Fuck, she's going to come! I won't last much longer!**

"That's it baby, come for me!"

"I love you!"

"Gonna come baby!"

"OH GOD PUDDIN!"

"HARLEY!"

* * *

"Hey" Harley smiled. It took us a few minutes to catch our breath and now we are cuddling up under the sheets.

"Hey cutie, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore" my girlfriend blushed.

"It's excusable sweetheart. Why don't you go soak in the tub?"

"But I don't want to move"

"Yeah true that" we both laugh and I catch Harley yawning. "Get some sleep toots, you look knackered"

"Promise you'll stay here?"

"I promise" kissing my girlfriend goodnight, I watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep. I lay there staring at my girlfriend with awe as my mind raced. **What are you doing to me Harley Quinn? I can't get enough of you. And the fact that you love me... that has blown my mind to smithereens! I would never admit this but I was really worried when no one could find you. I wasn't going to stop until I knew you were safe, even if you didn't want to come back to me. But you did, on your own free will too! But you did go because of me, to get me th...**

**FUCK!**

**What am I going to get you for Christmas?!**

* * *

**I hate Christmas! Never cared for the holiday, always preferred Halloween. It's a stupid holiday created by kids to con them out of pockets. It's a stupid and pointless holiday! Then why the fuck am I so worried? **

"Harley?" I stand in front of my girlfriend with my arms behind my back.

"Yeah Mistah J?"

"Merry Christmas" I muttered as I shoved a wrapped box between us.

"Oh Puddin" **No, you'll be screaming that later my dear. I promise. **Shoving dirty thoughts to one side, I watch as Harley opens her present. "Oh my god!" **Promises, promises. **

"Do you like them?" I asked my girlfriend as she pulled out two custom made, semi automatic pistols.

"I love them" Harley squealed. Feeling the grips in her hands, I watch as she reads the engraving. "Bud, Lou?"

"That's right toots! Whenever you're in trouble I want you to use Bud and Lou. They are there to protect you"

"I love them, thank you Mistah J!" Harley squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Well I know there is one way you can thank me!" We laugh as I carry Harley to the bedroom. **Meh, Christmas isn't so bad!**

* * *

**_You do not know how hard it was to write that sex scene! Good god! _**

**_Right first of all Bud and Lou. I've been racking my brain as if I should have them included in the story or not. In the end I couldn't tie them in with anything so I decided to turn them into guns! Devil May Cry style!_**

**_I have also been thinking about changing the story description but I have come stuck with that one so if any of my readers would like to create a story description for me then that would be lovely! Full credit will be given too!_**

**_Now time for reviews!_**

**_Partypenguina3: Thanks for the support and I am trying my best, hopefully I'm not confusing you and other readers too much! (sorry if I am)_**

**_SinnX: Only nearly? =( _**

**_ComicCartoonFreak13: Thank you very much for the review. I was very worried about changing things a little too much but seeing your comment makes me feel like I made the right decision._**

**_All reviewers get..._**

**_CYBER JOKER TOXIN..._**

**_I mean..._**

**_CYBER CHOCOLATE CAKE!_**

**_Cece_**

**_xx_**


End file.
